Moët & Chandon
by Baibe
Summary: Keats is being his usual evil self and has unearthed the past leaving CID a team member down. But who's the new face? And who's side are they on? When faced with a case which is a little too close to home where will they turn? GAlex
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first story; I dreamt the plot then had to write it down. I'm really not a writer though aside from scientific essays I haven't written anything for years so please be gentle with me, and constructive criticism is very welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters.**

Moët & Chandon - Chapter 1

"Ray" Barked Gene Hunt from his office where DCI Jim Keats stood looking smug.

The rest of CID turned to look at a bemused Ray who was trying to work out what he's done this time before Gene's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Now Ray"

Ray sighed and made his way to his Guv's office flinching slightly as Jim closed the door behind him. "Guv?"

"Sit down Ray" Gene's voice sounded flat and tired, Ray gave him a questioning look but was stopped from asking questions as Jim jumped straight in.

"Detective inspector Carling you are officially demoted to detective sergeant and indefinitely suspended from active duty…

"But what? What for? If this is about that time with Chris, and the cat, but that wasn't me it…" He trailed off looking at Gene who looked down at the desk, before replying.

"I'm sorry Ray, he knows"

"Knows what?"

Jim slammed a file down on the desk making both of them jump; he opened the file revealing a photograph of a corpse.

"Billy Kemble" Said Keats in an accusatory tone "Died 1973, suspicious circumstances… in your custody."

Ray shrank into the chair.

"Cause of death" Continued Keats reading from the coroner's report. "Heart attack, brought on by cocaine overdose." He glanced at ray over his glasses. "Although police brutality would be more accurate."

"But that was dealt with, I was demoted, Guv?" Gene tried to respond but was cut off by Keats again.

"But not dealt with properly, something as serious as this cannot be dealt with internally" He shot Gene a withering look. "This should have gone through discipline and complaints at the time; it would have been easier for all concerned. Right Carling I need you badge and your gun."

Ray looked up at Gene hopefully who shook his head almost indiscernibly.

Keats held out his hand "Warrant card Carling."

Ray pulled out his warrant card and handed it to Keats, then turned wrenching the office door open and looking back at the two DCI's. He slowly made his way to his desk where he grabbed his jacket and keys and left the squad room ignoring Chris's questions.

"Happy now James?" Gene looked up from Ray's retreating form to see Jim leaning down on the desk. Gene shifted slightly in his chair trying to increase the distance between them and protect his precious personal space.

"No" Keats responded in a low voice. "But it's a start." He straightened up quickly returning to his normal voice. "And your new DI will be here tomorrow, a DI Price I believe."

Gene jumped to his feet and followed Keats into the squad room. "I don't need a new DI; I have one an she's more than enough trouble."

Alex glowered in the direction of her DCI who only glanced at her briefly but she new better than interrupt him so returned to the case she was working on.

"But Gene" Replied Keats voice dripping with sarcasm. "You _insisted_ you needed two DI's so you could keep Carling _and_ Drake. I don't see why that would change now." With that he turned and left CID before Gene could reply leaving him stood pouting as the rest of CID looked on.

"Guv?" Chris was the first to speak "was Ray fired?"

Gene ignored him turned and walked into his office slamming the door before sitting heavily in his chair and dragging a bottle of whisky from the drawer. Just as he had finished pouring himself a very generous measure Alex entered his office closing the door behind her and standing in front of him hands on hips. He considered her over his glass before breaking the silence. "Yes Bolly and what can I do for you?"

"Guv?" She folded her arms across her chest "What's going on? Why has Ray been suspended?"

Gene took a long sip of whisky "Keats" He said finally sighing "Keats has dug up an old case, something from Manchester. Ray… Ray made a stupid mistake."

"What did he do?"

"He made a stupid mistake Bolly" He spoke more firmly this time his steely glare daring her to ask more "Leave it at that, it was dealt with and he will never do it again."

"But Keats didn't think that was good enough?"

"No" Gene took another sip of the amber liquid before pushing the glass at Alex, silently apologising for snapping at her, for what he said to Keats for everything…

She took the peace offing and sipped while surveying her superior officer.

"How long is he out for?"

Gene shrugged and got up walking around the desk to perch on the edge next to Alex, taking back the glass. "Indefinitely" He took another gulp emptying the glass and placing it back on the desk behind them and looking back at Alex meeting her eyes.

"I'm sorry" She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What have you got to be sorry for Bolls? It's not like you've done anything"

Viv burst into the room as Alex withdrew her hand.

"Guv, Ma'am armed robbery in progress Jewellery shop. Charles street."

"Right" Gene grabbed his coat and walked out into the squad room with Alex following behind. "Let's fire up the Quattro."

"Christopher, Drake with me" He stopped looking back at his team. All the members of CID suddenly sat up a little straighter as though hoping to be chosen to go in Rays place. "Shaz"

"Yes Guv"

"Clear out Carling's desk while we're gone, we've got a new DI coming tomorrow let's make him feel welcome."

"Yes Guv"

With that he turned on his heel and walked through the double doors, Alex and Chris following in his wake.

Shaz tried not to look disappointed as she began clearing Ray's desk of his belongings and putting them in a cardboard box.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is part two, thanks to those reading and alerting it's very exciting. Sorry for the delay it's exam time at uni and apparently real life is a little more important grr. **

**Not much action yet introducing the new character we'll get round to some real policing soon.**

**I don't own Ashes to Ashes.**

Moët & Chandon

Keats threw open the doors to CID and entered glancing across the squad room as though it was his kingdom he was surveying and made his way to Gene's office, where the Manc Lion was sat glowering at Jim and muttering to himself incomprehensibly

"walkin in here lookin for all the world like he owns the bloody place" He sat up slowly as Jim opened the door noticing for the first time the woman following behind him, she was bloody gorgeous, she looked a bit like Bolly he thought to himself but shorter maybe, hard to tell with heels, and a bit more…err obvious, like she knew it. Her hair was longer and swept over one shoulder curling towards the ends. She had a longer face than Alex, thinner with high cheek bones not like Alex's heart shapes face, and her eyes were different, silvery blue with a hint of green. Okay she looked nothing like Bolly, same hair colour perhaps but if Alex was a C this girl… woman? She looked in her 20's, had to be at least a D.

"James" He was pulled sharply from his thoughts by Keats, his expression unreadable, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Gene, I'd like to introduce your new DI." He indicated the woman… she had to be a woman if she was a DI "DCI Hunt this is DI Price, transferred from Surrey" She extended her hand to Gene who took it in his and shook it gently, his expression still revealing nothing but his mind whirring _Another bloody woman!_

"DI Price" He finally spoke feeling the need to say something out loud. _Not sure I can cope with another woman…_

"Elizabeth" her voice cut into his thoughts "But no-one ever calls me that, it's Beth"

"We'll see" _She sounds just like Drake though, proper posh another one with a stick up her arse… not that it's a bad arse…_

"DCI err"

"Hunt" Keats prompted watching Gene with a smug expression. "I'll leave you to it then"

"Sorry I'm useless with names" She at Keats smiled as he left the room.

"It's Gene, Gene Hunt" His eyes searched her face as though looking for something. "I was expecting a man"

"Yes, I get that a lot. You don't find many female DI's, especially not in the Met. I wouldn't be surprised if I was the only one."

Gene smirked but didn't correct her glancing out of the office window just as Alex left the squad room carrying some files taking a moment to admire her behind before frowning in annoyance as he realised she'd gone after Keats… again.

"Well" He looked back to Beth who was eyeing him curiously "best show you around" He gestured into the squad room holding the door open for her to leave first then followed. _Nope not a bad arse at all._

"Right you lot" Gene addressed the whole room. "This is DI Price, she's you new DI. Play nicely."

Shaz walked around her desk to stand directly in front of Beth, looking at her for a moment before hugging her. "Oh it's gonna be so great having another woman about."

Beth just stood still looking bemused not returning the embrace as Gene introduced her.

"Err Beth this is WPC Granger"

Shaz pulled away beaming "But you can call me Shaz

"Thanks… Shaz" Beth took a step back from the over enthusiastic WPC taking her proffered hand with a sickly smile. "You can call me Ma'am."

Shaz looked offended and scurried back to her desk while Gene folded his arms hiding an amused look which briefly flickered over his face, and Chris stifled a laugh. Beth shot him a disapproving look before returning to her smile. "And you are…?"

"DC Skelton" Chris had a slight nervous stutter.

"Well DC Skelton" She folded her arms inadvertently enhancing her cleavage and pouting at him. "You can make WPC Granger and I a cup of tea." She raised one eyebrow; Gene struggled to suppress a snort. _She's gonna be trouble._

Chris got up looking at Gene who nodded.

"I don't take sugar" Beth called at Chris's retreating back "Sweet enough already" She added in an undertone no-body heard. She turned back to Gene who gestured to Ray's old desk now bearing a name plate reading 'DI Price'.

"This is your desk" She walked around the desk glancing at the nameplate and smiling before seating herself behind it and leaving forward elbows on the desk before looking back up at Gene. Pretending not to notice when he glanced down her blouse before looking back at her face. "Not been a DI long?" He questioned.

"How did you know? I so didn't want to be the new little DI"

"Well you aren't little that's for sure" Gene replied under his breath, adding "I am a detective you know" At a more audible volume.

Chris returned from the kitchen slowly trying not to spill any tea placing one cup on Shaz's desk who flashed him a sheepish smile. He then moved over to Gene handing him his tea with a "Guv" and placing the final cup on Beth's desk with a quick "Ma'am". He shuffled back to his desk before he could be asked to do anything else and buried himself in a file to hide his blush.

Alex Drake slid through the doors of CID hoping her absence had gone unnoticed by Gene. She was disappointed, Gene was stood in the centre of the room between her desk and what has been Ray's holding a cup of tea. "Guv?" she questioned him as she placed the files she was carrying on her desk.

"Drake"

She sighed he'd used her real name, never a good sign.

"Been chatting with your mate DCI Keats?"

Beth felt the temperature in the room drop and didn't ask for an introduction instead took a sip of her tea screwing up her face slightly. That was the last time she'd have Chris make her tea.

Alex turned to face him "No I've been…"

He cut her off knowing it would infuriate her smirking "Filing your nails, doing your hair."

"No I…" She was really starting to get angry now.

"What then touching up your make-up?"

She seemed to puff up before his eyes; Gene wanted to retreat but stood his ground prepared for the approaching storm. "Just because I'm female doesn't mean I have to spend every opportunity in front of a mirror worrying about my appearance."

"Hear hear" They both turned to look at Beth, Alex acknowledging her presence for the first time. Quickly repressing her anger at Gene and turning to greet Beth with a smile.

"DI Drake, this is our new DI, DI Price." He gestured between the two women and returned to drinking his tea. Murmuring "Bloody women" to himself a little too loudly earning himself a glare from Shaz.

"DI Price?" Alex held out her hand wondering if the surname was just a coincidence but deciding not to ask.

"Yes Elizabeth, erm Beth" She took Alex's hand and shook it.

"Alex"

Beth suddenly realised she was still shaking Alex's hand and pulled hers back quickly. "I'm sorry; I just wasn't expecting to be working with another female DI. I mean we're not exactly common."

"Christ Bols she's even posher than you are" Gene looked at them then scowled into his tea turning back towards his office wondering what he'd done to get lumbered with another bird.

"Bols?" Beth mouthed looking curiously at Alex

"Yes that's what the Guv calls me, its short for Bollinger because (She emphasized her accent) apparently I'm quite posh"

"Oh, okay" Beth smirked slightly "What are you going to call me then? Krug?"

"Or Cristal" Put in Alex

"Oh no, makes me sound like a cheap whore."

"Krug" Gene turned back to them "is an old German man, as for Cristal; didn't we meet her in Soho?" He paused surveying them trying not to compare the two. "An Drake, it's Bollinger knickers because that's what it takes to get in them." With that he returned to his office settling himself behind the desk and putting his feet up. Leaving Alex shaking her head.

"Is he always like that?"

"Hmm usually worse, it's not really a women friendly workplace"

"But you've survived?"

Alex smiled fondly as she thought of the team. "You get used to it." Chris passed her a cup of tea.

"Ma'am"

Alex looked surprised "Thanks Chris, see it's not all bad" Beth laughed as Alex took a sip and grimaced, "Okay maybe it is."

**Thanks for reading I'll get out another chapter soonish.**


	3. Chapter 3

Moët & Chandon

**Chapter 3**

**I should probably be revising, but I have a while till my next exam and was bored today so wrote a really long chapter, I hope you like it.**

**I don't know about you but I forget between chapters what's happening – even my own chapters, so here is a little recap:**

**Ray has been suspended by Keats who found out about the cell death in Manchester. His replacement DI Price is hot, but is there more to her than meets the eye?**

* * *

Gene sat in his office watching the two women get acquainted and comparing them again. Beth was younger but not by a lot although she was dressed more professionally than Alex, not that he minded tight jeans he grinned as his eyes wandered over her body noticing her clothes for the first time. She was wearing a black high waisted pencil skirt pulled in at the waist with a red belt, tucked into that she had on a white blouse which in his opinion could have done with having a couple more buttons undone. She had on those stockings with the seam down the back which made Genes filthy mind picture her in just them and her red heels. _Focus _

He pulled himself out of his fantasy and wondered not for the first time if Beth was a genuine transfer or some sort of plant by Keats. He snorted to himself; like Keats would put a mole in CID he already had Alex taking him every little detail. He walked to the filing cabinet to retrieve Beth's personnel file but found the drawer empty. "Bloody Keats" He kicked the metal filing cabinet and immediately regretted it. "Christopher" Gene strolled out into the squad room trying to suppress his anger, not wanting to shout in front of the new girl. "Go and pay DCI Keats a visit, tell him I want my personnel files back"

"Yes Guv" Chris got up to leave.

"Umm I'll go" Alex Jumped up

"No Bolly you can fill DI Price in on all our current cases. Shaz" Shaz passed Alex a massive pile of files. "Tea, five sugars."

Alex flicked through the files and sighed this would take most of the day and she was just starting to get somewhere too. "But Guv…" She gestured to the file she was working on that lay open on her desk."

"But Guv" He repeated in a whiny voice sounding nothing like Alex. "Just do it Drake." He returned to his office, much as he enjoyed a good shouting match with his DI he wasn't in the mood.

"I'm sorry" Alex walked over to Beth's desk "It's nothing against you I just feel like I'm finally getting somewhere."

Beth took the files from her and placed them down on the desk. "I'll read them later, why don't you show me what you've got so far. A fresh pair of eyes might help."

* * *

A few hours later they were still going over Alex's notes on a recent murder case when Gene came striding out of his office. "Armed robbery in progress lets go."

Chris grabbed his jacket and followed Gene. Neither Alex nor Beth made a move.

"Oi, Moët and Chandon get your coats there's scum to catch."

They looked at each other and back at him questioningly.

"Yes I mean you, now mush"

He swept out the room as they scurried behind him grabbing jackets as they went.

"So we're actually going chasing after 'scum'?" Beth questioned Alex who smiled; she had made air quotes around the word scum with her fingers.

"Yes we are going chasing after scum; did you not do proper policing in Surrey?" Replied Gene without turning around. "And don't waggle your fingers like that."

"How did he…"

"I know everything Bolly, something you would do well to remember."

Alex scowled

"No I did not do 'proper policing' in Surrey uniform did."

"Well we're a little more." He smirked "Hands on here, an what did I tell you about waggling your fingers." He passed Beth the gun Viv had just handed him, she took it cautiously. "You know how to use that?"

"Sure." She pretended to aim "Point and squeeze" Gene pulled her arm towards him and put the safety catch on.

"Not inside the station"

"Yes Sir" She mock saluted tucking the gun into the back of her belt so it wasn't visible under her jacket. Alex caught up and grabbed her elbow. "You have done firearms training?"

"Yeah, not recently but it's not like it's hard."

Alex made a disapproving sound as they walked out the front doors of the station and Beth called shotgun.

"You can't call shotgun unless your insight of the car" Alex responded quoting the official rules of shotgun Molly was always on about.

"Nu-uh you just have to be outside, unless you were always outside. Besides I don't know what the car looks like."

Gene spun round to face them stopping abruptly so they almost walked into him. "What the bloody hell are you two bickering about?"

"Who get's to ride shotgun." They answered in unison "Jinx" they laughed. Gene looked confused.

"Who gets to ride upfront, Guv." Alex clarified for him.

"Try to remember that you are police officers and not in the school playground" he looked at them scathingly "And Chris can ride 'Shotgun'." He made air quotes.

Beth was about to reply but Alex stopped her as Gene stomped towards the Quattro with a gleeful Chris. "Don't anger it" they giggled again and followed the boys to the car.

* * *

Alex climbed awkwardly into the back seat trying not to present her behind for Gene's scrutiny. She needn't have worried he wasn't paying her any attention instead he was watching Beth running her right hand over the Quattro, with a small smile on his face. "What do you think?"

"It's nice, I like red cars."

"That love is not a red car, that is the Quattro" Gene smirked _She knows nothing about cars clearly just a girl after all. _"Well get in"

She climbed into the back with difficulty restricted by her tight skirt eventually collapsing into her seat to the sound of ripping fabric. "Oh" She looked down to see a small rip in the bottom of the skirt over her right leg. "That was new…" The rest of the sentence was drowned out by the revving of the Quattro pulling away.

"Guv" The radio crackled into life

"Viv" Gene pulled the radio to his mouth.

"Uniform spotted a blue escort thought to be the getaway car leaving the scene at speed headed for Victoria street"

"We're on it" He threw the radio into Chris's lap and spun the car around, Chris and Alex being used to Gene's driving had grabbed anything they could to stop themselves being thrown with the car but Beth wasn't prepared and slid along the seat crashing into the window. She scowled at Gene but he was watching the road, he took another turn at speed going the wrong way down a one way street then slammed the brakes on throwing them all forward. The blue escort was screeching to a stop inches from the front of the Quattro, all four officers clambered from the Quattro Alex grumbling to herself about riding in the back and Beth trying not to further rip her skirt. Gene and Chris pulled out their guns pointing them at the escort, the two occupants seemed to be having a heated discussion before both throwing the doors open and making a run for it.

The driver tripped and came crashing to the ground where Gene cuffed him, the passenger turned round pointing a gun at them then ran off down a side street with Chris in pursuit and Alex not far behind.

Beth looked at her outfit; she really hadn't expected to be running when she got dressed this morning. Sighing she grabbed her already torn skirt and yanked it apart making the rip creep up to her thigh before joining in the chase.

"That is what I like to see in my team." Gene pulled the cuffed man to his feet passing him to two uniformed officers who were just getting out of their squad car.

* * *

Beth drew level with Chris and Alex as the guy they were chasing disappeared into an empty building.

"We should wait for back-up" Alex said a little out of breath as the Quattro roared into view from the opposite direction and Gene climbed out. They all stared at him breathing heavily.

"What? Gene Hunt does not do running. Where is the nonce?"

"He went in there Guv" Chris pointed at the building.

"Right," He pulled out his gun and walked towards the building "Chris, Bolly that way." He pointed. "Beth with me."

"Guv don't you think we should…"

"No Bolly I don't think. You should know that by now" He walked into the building with Beth and Chris behind him guns out Alex sighed and followed pulling her gun out as she went turning right with Chris whilst Beth and Gene went left.

* * *

Beth reached the top of a stairwell and spotted the guy by a window looking down at the squad cars now surrounding the building, holding his gun loosely at his side.

"Guv" Beth was holding out her gun to Gene

"What you giving me that for?"

"Just hold it a minute will you?" Gene reluctantly took the gun as Beth fluffed her hair and moistened her lips brushing a finger along the edge of her bottom lip to tidy her already perfect lipstick.

"Fascinating as this is I don't think now is the time for your beauty routine DI Price." He pushed the gun back towards her aiming his at the guy with one hand.

"No" She pushed his hand down pointing the gun at the floor "Trust me" She smiled at him.

"We've got him" he tried to lift his gun again but her hand stopped him.

"We don't need to shoot him, give me a chance, please" She fluttered her eyelashes at him. "The exits are covered; he's not going anywhere even if he tries to make a run for it."

"You've got five minutes; he tries anything I'll shoot him." He pushed the gun back at her but she shook her head unbuttoning the top two buttons of her blouse showing a little more cleavage than would be considered 'proper'.

"Price, he is armed take the gun"

"Alright" she gave in taking the gun and tucking it back in her skirt she began to walk towards the window where the guy stood looking around desperately.

"Guv?" Alex and Chris came up the stairs behind Gene "Nothing that way."

"That's coz he's here Bolly"

"What's she doing?" Alex gestured at Beth.

"Proving herself, shhh" Gene drew her back into the shadows and they all jumped as the guy noticed Beth's presence and lifted his gun to shoulder height pointing it at Beth but visibly shaking.

"Stay there" Beth continued walking towards him emphasising the swing of her hips and holding his eye contact pouting softly. "I mean it, I'll shoot." She broke eye contact glancing down towards her right foot still walking slowly and looking back at him with a small smile. His eyes flicked down to the rip in her skirt then back to her face.

"Go on then" Beth said softly, his hand shook harder.

* * *

"Guv!" Alex was getting frantic now "He could kill her."

"Give her a chance; she's a copper not a kid." Alex tried to reply but was silenced by a glare from Gene.

* * *

"What good would it do?" Beth was still speaking in a soft voice. "How would shooting me help you?" She was stood about a meter from him now. "You're surrounded, if you shoot me you will be shot and trust me they aren't going to miss, you will die." She smiled at him "But if you give me the gun your only charge is armed robbery." She held out her hand taking in a deep breath and holding it. He glanced down at her cleavage only for a second but she used the distraction to clasp her hand around his wrist making him drop the gun which she kicked away pulling handcuffs out from next to her gun and fastening them around the wrist she was holding and spinning him around pressing him against the window and cuffing his hands behind his back.

Gene nodded to Chris who went to take over.

"You're under arrest for armed robbery and resisting arrest you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be taken down and given in evidence."

"That's not how it goes" Gene walked over to Beth and said quietly "And the eyelashes thing doesn't work on me."

She pouted re-fastening her buttons and looked up at him fluttering her lashes once. "Just did Guv"

"Well it wont again, you could have been shot."

"He was never going to shoot me, you maybe… he was scared and jumpy had you gone in like a bull in a china shop he would have fired, needed a softer approach"

"Ohhh" Gene groaned "Let me guess you know psychiatry too"

Alex came over to join them having seen the guy escorted down the stairs by Chris and passed over to uniform. "Psychology" She said through gritted teeth.

"No" Beth tried to look wide eyed and innocent "I know men". With that she turned and walked down the stairs leaving Gene staring after her. "Right, Luigi's."


	4. Chapter 4

**As per usual I don't own Ashes to Ashes, if I did DCI Keats would be having a high speed meeting with a bus very soon. Hey thats a good idea. **

**I'm not very happy with this chapter, the first half especially some of the explaination was needed but I re-wrote it about 4 times and still doesn't feel right. The second half got totally away from me wasn't at all how I planned it, it just sort of happened but I like it.**

* * *

Moët & Chandon

"Is everyday like this?" Beth and Alex were up in Alex's flat.

"Not everyday" Alex thought for a moment before passing Beth a pair of jeans so she didn't have to stay in her ripped skirt. "Okay most days" She laughed "The Guv gets bored easily." Alex left Beth to change heading to the kitchen for a bottle of wine she'd just finished pouring two glasses when Beth came back from the bedroom.

"What do you think?" She twirled and Alex laughed, the jeans were a little too long but looked fine Beth had turned up the bottoms so they didn't drag on the floor.

"Very nice Lizzie" Alex passed her a glass and they both sat on the sofa. Beth looked up in surprise at the name but didn't say anything. "Sorry, I had a friend called Elizabeth, always called her Lizzie."

"That's fine, I kind of like it, just been a while since anyone called me that." She smiled.

"You did well today though, talking that guy down especially as a rookie DI"

"The Guv wanted to shoot him, hang on how do you know I'm a rookie?"

"I am a detective you know."

Beth laughed "I was only promoted last week, and then I came here." She sighed. "It's nothing like Surrey."

Alex smiled sympathetically "No I don't suppose it is."

"It's exciting though, this is what I thought policing would be when I first graduated from Bramshill."

"Bramshill? I did a course on hostage situation negotiations there" Beth looked impressed but didn't say anything "It's a nice place, quiet."

"Yeah story of my life everything's 'quiet' main reason why I transferred, wanted to see some real policing rather than paperwork. My last DCI thought that was all female coppers were good for, paperwork and making tea."

"Well DCI Hunt isn't a whole lot better, thinks women should be seen and not heard… and be wearing short skirts, we're definitely not aloud to have ideas or opinions."

"He doesn't seem that bad to me."

"You wait, you'll find out soon enough, Gene Hunt is a misogynistic bastard he's just trying to hide it, what with Keats and D&C trying to trip him up after the shooting."

"Shooting?"

"Oh, Keats didn't tell you? I thought he'd want to warn you about the risks of being Gene Hunt's DI."

"No he didn't say anything about DCI Hunt was just trying to get me to go for drinks with him, seems like a slimy git to me."

"Yeah you're not wrong there."

"So why would he want to warn me about working here?"

"Oh it doesn't matter, Keats has this idea that the Guv has done things he hasn't, but you can trust Gene. He's a good man although he hides it very well sometimes."

"So are you and he…?"

"No!" Alex jumped in a little too quickly "We're just good friends, well we were anyway. Not sure he trusts me anymore." She sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean, it just seemed like there was chemistry between you."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them as Alex pondered this; she'd thought there was something between them too. It was more than a working relationship that's for sure, well until operation rose and everything that brought with it.

Beth felt the need to break the tension. "So Hunt's fair game then?"

Alex laughed and threw back the rest of her wine. Standing up she placed the empty glass back on the table and pulled Beth up. "C'mon we best go mingle with the pond life; they'll want to celebrate your first day."

* * *

They left the flat and went down to Luigi's where the rest of CID was already merry on a few pints.

Alex looked at Gene sat at the corner table she considered theirs and flashed him a smile which he didn't return. She didn't go over instead joining Beth at the bar and giving Luigi a warm smile.

"Ah Signorina Drake, and who is this lovely signorina eh?" He gestured to Beth.

"Luigi this is DI Elizabeth Price, she's just joined CID today"

"Call me Beth" She held out her hand for Luigi to shake, instead he took it in both of his and kissed it causing her to blush.

"Welcome Signorina Price" He pulled out a bottle of the house red and passed it to Beth placing two glasses on the bar. "On the house in honour of your first day.

"Grazie Luigi" Beth smiled opening the bottle and pouring some for her and Alex.

"You speak Italiano?" Luigi looked excited

"No not really, I can manage hello, goodbye, thank you and I don't speak Italian."

Luigi laughed "It's better than Signor Hunt and his men they think Spanish is Italian."

With perfect timing Chris turned around raising his glass to Luigi and shouting "Grassy arse Luigi."

He shook his head in despair and went off to the kitchen.

Alex led Beth over to the CID table where Shaz was sat watching Ray and Chris disapprovingly as they tried to pull, Chris hadn't been keen but Ray insisted he needed to stop moping over Shaz and get back out there so now he was attempting to talk to a pretty young brunette whilst Ray was leering over some poor blonde.

Beth smiled at Shaz as she sat down pouring the WPC a glass of wine. Shaz took it gratefully but didn't return the smile with as much warmth.

Alex followed her gaze and scowled at Chris before spotting Ray. "Ray's here?"

"Yes Ma'am, woulda taken time off if it were me, spose he thinks if he stays around the Guv'll sort it. Seems more permanent tho with you ere Ma'am" She nodded at Beth who was lost.

"Sorry" Beth looked between the other two "Whose Ray?"

Alex jerked her head in his direction. "That is DI Ray Carling, or at least it was. You replaced him."

"Oh, with the perm?"

"Yeah and the tache." Shaz giggled

"What did he do?" Beth questioned Shaz, Alex wasn't paying them much attention anymore watching Ray and pondering this for herself.

"No-one knows… well the Guv does an DCI Keats but they haven't told anyone."

"Hmm not even me." Alex said this more to herself than anyone else watching Gene as he joined Ray and Chris at the bar, both having failed with their attempts at attracting a member of the fairer sex.

* * *

"Alrigh' Guv?" Ray Carling looked up from his pint to acknowledge his former DCI.

"Not your Guv anymore Ray."

"Nah you'll always be my Guv. Not like its permanent this suspension, is it?"

Gene sighed glancing over Ray's shoulder at where the women sat in the corner. "I don't know Ray, but it doesn't look good."

Ray turned around to see what was so interesting behind him and spotted Beth for the first time. "Whose that sat with Drake and Granger?"

"That is DI Elizabeth Price, your replacement."

"What? They replaced me with a bird? A bird couldn't do my job."

"DI Drake does" Chris butted in.

"Drake does not do my job; she does all that psychiatry bollocks…"

Gene jumped in "its psychology Raymondo."

"Same thing. That bird could not bring down a nonce, she'd break a nail."

"Or a heel, she ripped her skirt earlier." Chris informed him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" Chris gave him a knowing look and lit a cigarette.

"DI's should not look shag worthy."

"Shouldn't have got yourself fired then should you Carling." DCI Keats had entered the restaurant.

"I'm not fired, only suspended."

"We'll see" He left them and went to join the ladies. Alex spotted him walking over and exchanged a look with Beth, both of them shrinking away from him as he sat down and helped himself to a glass of wine.

Gene stood leaning on the bar watching Keats with dislike etched on his face, Ray was still talking but his comments were just washing over Gene who occasionally said hmm to give the illusion of listening.

"Guv?" Gene was pulled away from his thoughts

"mmm"

"I said who d'you think is better looking Drake or Price?"

But he still wasn't listening; Alex looked uncomfortable, as though Keats had said something to upset her. _Right_ He thought swallowing his drink and signalling to Luigi for another. _It's white knight time._ He picked up the whisky Luigi had just placed on the bar and headed over to his team.

"James, nice to see you out of the office." Gene's voiced dripped with sarcasm as he spoke.

"Well Gene I just wanted to see how our new DI is doing."

"My team Jimbo, my DI"

"We'll see." Jim stood up slowly so he was only a few inches from Gene then suddenly turned his head and spoke to Beth. "DI Price could I have a word please?" It was asked as a question but he didn't wait for a response turning and walking out of the restaurant so Beth had no choice but to follow him. He didn't turn until he heard Beth reach the top of the steps then span to face her suddenly holding her shoulders. "Beth I'm sorry I've put you in jeopardy. Gene Hunt is a dangerous man to work for, and I need you to help me stop him."

Beth tried to wriggle from his grasp but he held her tighter. "DI Drake said I could trust him."

"Yes well she would say that, you know he shot her?"

"What?" Her eyes were wide with shock "No he wouldn't you can see the way he looks at her…"

"Beth" She didn't look up at him.

"It's DI Price"

"Beth" He spoke sharply shaking her once "Bad things happen to people who get close to Gene Hunt, we need to bring him down, you and me Beth we're a team."

She finally looked up at him fear coursing through her at the look in his eyes but she hid it. _Got to stay strong_ she took a deep breath and spoke through gritted teeth. "It's DI Price and **we** are **not** a team." She struggled in his surprisingly strong grip, he turned her and threw her up against the wall, she cried out in pain and tried to move away from him but he held her. She shrank back against the wall as though trying to move through it but he just moved closer placing a hand over her mouth to stop her crying out again and holding her there with his body, face inches away.

"Beth" She tried to speak against his hand. "You are going to help me with my enquiries into DCI Hunt or you could find yourself in some difficulty, understand?" She nodded blinking back the tears trying to form in her eyes. He slowly removed his hand as though expecting her to shout but she was shocked into silence. He lent forwards pressing his lips against hers the tears falling freely down her face now. Then he was gone striding back towards the station but Beth couldn't move she slowly slid down the wall crumpling at the bottom shaking as silent tears fell.

* * *

Alex's head snapped up suddenly. Gene had gone back to brooding in his corner the others were talking about… something; she wasn't listening, when she heard what sounded like someone calling out in pain. She glanced at Gene he didn't appear to have heard it, maybe she hadn't either, maybe it was a cat. Her detective's instincts took over and she went to investigate, only one pair of eyes followed her out but Gene had learnt not to ask questions where Alex was concerned.

* * *

**I'm sure there will be more very soon. I have two ideas on what will happen next though so there wont be more till I have decided between them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm too excited, is everyone else excited? I've watched all of LOM and A2A this week to prepare for tonight, I finished at 4 this afternoon and now can't wait. I might just pop I want it to be 9 now but at the same time I never want it to come. So I distracted myself by writing it didn't work I'm still counting down the hours.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far you are very lovely people and it's really exciting to hear that my story is being read so thanks for that.**

**As per always I don't own ashes, if I did it wouldn't be ending tonight.**

Moët & Chandon

Recap: Ray has been suspended by Keats and replaced by a female DI who was threatened by Keats into working for him.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Alex's head snapped up suddenly. Gene had gone back to brooding in his corner the others were talking about… something; she wasn't listening, when she heard what sounded like someone calling out in pain. She glanced at Gene he didn't appear to have heard it, maybe she hadn't either, maybe it was a cat. Her detective's instincts took over and she went to investigate, only one pair of eyes followed her out but Gene had learnt not to ask questions where Alex was concerned.

By the time Alex reached street level Keats was gone but she found Beth slumped against the wall sobbing with a far away look in her eyes clearly in shock. "Beth!" Alex ran to her placing her hands on the younger DI's shoulders and looking into her eyes, she got no response. "Beth, what happened?" Alex shook her gently still getting nothing but tears "Where's Keats?" Nothing, it was starting to rain. "C'mon, let's get you inside." Alex tried to pull her to her feet but wasn't strong enough. "Guv!" Alex shouted in the direction of the restaurant.

"No"

Alex looked down surprised as Beth finally spoke.

"No, not him." She allowed Alex to pull her to her feet and lead her up the stairs to her flat.

* * *

Alex placed two cups of tea down on the coffee table pushing one towards Beth who sat huddled in the corner of the sofa, she didn't take it. Alex picked it up again and pushed it into her hands. "C'mon best thing for shock so I'm told."

Beth gave in taking a sip and grimacing at the sweetness, Alex laughed watching her face. "Tea, lots of sugar and a shot of whisky. Cures all ills, so Gene says…" She trailed off noticing Beth reacted to the name.

"He shot you" Beth spoke slowly and very quietly almost a whisper not looking at Alex.

"Keats told you?" Beth nodded turning to look at Alex as she placed a comforting hand on her arm. "He didn't mean to, it was an accident, he would never deliberately…"

"How can you be sure?"

"I trust Gene and you should too. He's saved my life more times than I can count, I fell into the path of the bullet, he wasn't aiming for me he was after someone else…" She realised she was rambling. "Gene Hunt is a good man unlike Jim Keats…" A shiver ran through Beth's body at the sound of his name. "What's he done?"

She shook her head and reached for her tea taking a small sip then placing it down again and burying her head in her hands. Alex stayed silent, eventually Beth pulled her head up so her fingers were just covering her mouth staying like that for a moment before curling her shaking fingers into fists to still them, staring straight forwards. "He… he threatened me… wants me to work for him to bring d…down DCI Hunt… He, he kissed me… I. thought…." She broke down and was quickly pulled into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think… I thought he was all talk no action." She thought for a moment whilst comforting Beth. "We could use this to our advantage; stop him from finding anything he can twist for his own ends, things he doesn't need to know."

"Like what?" Beth pulled away from Alex. "If Hunt's so innocent what can there be for Keats to find?"

"I don't know… Do you know anything about Sam Tyler?"

"No." Beth shook her head.

"Sam used to work for Gene in Manchester; he went missing in suspicious circumstances. Keats thinks Gene killed him."

"And you think he's innocent?"

"He is innocent, Sam was like a brother to him. Gene would never hurt him, never."

"What happened to him then?"

"I don't know, but I think Gene does he's hiding something."

"And you still think you can trust him?"

"I know I can trust him and so can you, Gene may be many things but he is not a murderer."

Beth was shaking her head. "I don't know what to think anymore, or who to trust. I'm not sure I want to be here."

Alex placed her hands on Beth's shoulders. "You can trust me." Beth looked into her eyes and saw truth there. She nodded. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" Beth nodded again. "Okay" Alex got up "Finish your tea you'll feel better."

* * *

The next morning the two female DIs walked into CID together Both wearing long tops and leggings – Beth having borrowed clothes from Alex but was wearing her own red shoes and maroon leather jacket from the day before while Alex was in black boots and a long suit jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Both stood still for a second upon walking in looking into Gene's office where he sat at his desk eyes narrowed watching them, before moving to their desks opposite each other. Gene smirked, it was a little too perfect almost rehearsed something was going on. No-one else was in yet he walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Dorothy" Beth looked up assuming this was her, she was wearing square framed reading glasses which made her look far stricter than she did normally.

"Guv?"

"I'll have a tea, three sugars" Beth scoffed and went back to the case she was working on. Gene took a few steps towards her "DI Price, I asked you to do something. I'm in charge here and you'll do as I say." He folded his arms across his chest and looked down at her; Beth froze for a second looking up at him and bit back a _'And what did your last slave die of'_ retort already knowing the answer then slowly pulled off her glasses and looked back.

"I'm sorry Guv, I just wasn't aware that tea making was in the DI job description."

"Your job description DI Price and you'd do well to listen to this too Drake," He looked at Alex who caught his eye before both returned to looking at Beth "reads do as DCI Hunt says and don't complain."

"Within reason" Alex muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something Bolly?"

"No Guv" Gene held her gaze for a few seconds before turning back to Beth who had got up and was walking around her desk to him.

"It's just…" Gene sighed as Beth perched on the edge of her desk and looked up at him through her long lashes. "Well" She leant back slightly placing her palms on the desk which may have shown her er… assets off quite well… they didn't go unnoticed by Gene. "I know how important equal rights in the workplace are, and well I get the feeling that you wouldn't be asking me to make tea if I were a man." She blinked a couple of times.

"If you were a bloke the tea would have been made an drunk by now." She gave a small smile glancing at his boots then slowly up his body to meet his eyes again.

"I know how much the Met is working to change attitudes towards female officers and…"

"Oh for Christ's sake I'll do it myself." He turned and walked into the kitchen. "Bloody women."

Beth and Alex both stifled a laugh as Beth sat down and put her glasses back on. Alex lent forward on her desk speaking quietly so Gene wouldn't hear. "We're going to have to put up with a grumpy Gene all day now, and it's your fault."

"I know, but it was so worth it." They both went back to their files. A few moments later Gene re-appeared carrying three cups. He placed one on Beth's desk causing her to look up in surprise but she said nothing and watched as he gave one of the others to Alex.

"Thanks Guv."

"If you tell anyone about this I'll stamp on both your pretty heads." With that he left them to it taking his own tea to his office.

"How did you do that?" Alex asked Beth in amazement once his door was shut.

Beth put down her tea and shrugged. "Magic" she wiggled her fingers as she spoke and they both laughed. Falling silent and returning to their work as Terry and Poirot walked in both grunting in greeting.

* * *

**Happy ashes to ashes day to you all I hope you get the ending you want.**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Moët & Chandon

**So ashes is over and we finally know the truth but I'm carrying on as though we don't. No end of series 3 spoilers.**

**Thanks all those reading, reviewing and alerting your lovely people I hope you continue reading and enjoying.**

**I don't own Ashes, DI Elizabeth Price however is mine, and if you look closely you may find a line from save the last dance.**

**Recap: Ray has been suspended by Keats and replaced by a female DI, Keats thinks she is working for him, but Alex thinks she is on Gene's side.**

* * *

Gene threw the phone handset into the cradle scowling and leaned back in his chair, briefly glancing out the office window at his team. He caught sight of both his DI's and sighed, they were going to enjoy this case a little too much. Getting up he put on his pout and strode out into the squad room. Gene thrust his hands into his trouser pockets and looked over at Alex "Lady Bolls," He turned to Beth "Queen Elizabeth," He exhaled loudly "Get your glad rags on we're going to the theatre."

"What? Which theatre? What are we seeing? Why?" They both spoke at once getting up and hurrying after Gene who had turned back to his office.

"Why do women witter all the bloody time?" He turned back to face them folding his arms, eyes moving between the two of them silencing them before speaking. "Right, finished? Good." he opened his office door and ushered them both inside. The two women perched on the edge of the desk facing Gene as he shut the door behind him and remained standing in front of them not speaking.

"So…?" It was Alex who spoke first Gene desperately wanted to say so what but resisted the temptation.

"Which…?" They were about to go back to that wittering again _bloody women_ he held up his hands to stop them talking.

"We're going undercover at the Royal Opera House" Gene tried to ignore the way their faces lit up. "Ballerina's been murdered; she'd been sent letters and threats for weeks before, went missing day before yesterday body turned up this morning Chris is down the morgue now, positive id from her room mate."

"Have we got a name?"

Gene looked down at the file he was holding "Helen Crawford" He passed the file to Alex who glanced at the picture of a girl with dark hair pulled up into a bun.

She sighed flipping the file open the girl didn't look very old, but then they rarely were. 22 years old, raped, beaten and left for dead sometimes she hated her job. "What do we know?"

Beth took the file and flipped it open reading quickly, her eyes glassy.

"Not much Bolly" Gene ran his hand through his hair he hated knowing very little. "No fingerprints, nothing, body was washed and fingernails cut."

"Why dump the body for us to find then?" Beth looked up briefly from the file to find a confused looking Gene.

Alex met her gaze furrowing her brow "Scared maybe? Or he wanted us to find her…"

"As a message?"

Alex nodded "Maybe, who for though?"

"Us? Or other dancers maybe…"

"Could be, do you think he's killed before."

"Can't say yet."

"Excuse me is this a private conversation or can anyone join in?" Gene had followed very little of what his DI's were saying, and was stood looking between them like a spectator at a tennis match. _Bloody psychiatry_ he narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry Guv." Beth went back to reading leaving Alex to explain.

"She wasn't murdered we're she was found, so why was she there?"

"Bastard left her there"

"Well yes Gene but why?" Alex sighed exasperatedly "All evidence was removed from the body then it was left in the open."

"I don't know about you Bolls but I wouldn't keep the dead bodies in my house."

"I wouldn't murder." Her tone was icy, Gene held eye contact.

"How do we know it's a man?" Beth broke the tension suddenly looking up.

"She was raped DI Price, I usually expect my DI's to at least be able to read."

"I can read Guv" Beth was clearly annoyed, she held the file up for Gene pointing at a sentence which she read out loud following the words with her finger. "No evidence on the body." She snapped the file shut" We don't know she was raped, just assumed as much because she was found sans clothes."

"Speak bloody English!" Gene was getting really pissed off. Beth visibly shrank away from him.

"It means without and she has a point Guv." Alex spoke calmly wanting to diffuse Gene, Beth was already unsure of him exploding would not help.

"She was a first soloist; dance is a vicious world girls will do pretty much anything to get ahead." Beth said this quietly not meeting Genes eyes.

"You seem very well informed DI Price" Gene had calmed slightly, he'd seen her flinch; yes his team should be scared of him but in a respectful way. She'd looked frightened, he could see it in her eyes.

"I used to dance."

"Used to?"

"Yes as in don't anymore." She left the office without another word fighting back tears, Gene stared after her. He turned round to face Alex again who was standing now hands on hips scowling at him.

"You might have been a little nicer, this is her first case with us."

"I don't do nice, you should know that by now Bolls" She didn't look amused "I don't remember being nice to you on your first case"

"You weren't, but I can handle it." She pulled open the door and went after Beth.

Gene shook his head _bloody women you don't have to be 'nice' to blokes_ he picked up the file and started to read it, she did have a point, maybe, there was no proof it was a man. But no proof it wasn't.

* * *

Beth wasn't at her desk, or in the kitchen, or in the locker room or the toilets. Alex went to the front desk where Viv was. "Viv have you seen..."

"DI Price ma'am? She just left, didn't look too happy though..."

"Thanks Viv" Alex ran out through the front doors and spotted Beth straight away sat on the front steps of the station. Jim was bent down to speak to her, Alex stayed where she was watching the exchange, Keats didn't look very happy. He stood up quickly and went into the station only nodding to acknowledge Alex as he passed. She ignored him and went over to Beth.

"What did he want?"

"To make sure I got the message last night, make sure I'm on side."

"And are you?"

"I'm not on his side… I'm still not sure about DCI Hunt, he…"

"Got stroppy because he realised a 'bird' was clever than him." Beth smiled at the air quotes but it didn't stay on her face for long.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can, from what I've seen so far you're good at your job."

"No, I know that. I got this promotion on merit despite what people think. It's this case and Keats I just can't deal with it."

"C'mon" Alex got up "I think its lunch time."

* * *

"So" The two women were sat in Luigi's with a plate of pasta each. "What's up?" Alex held up her hand to stop Beth from replying yet. "Other than Keats, I know it wasn't Gene that upset you it's something to do with the case isn't it?" Beth played with her fork "You can talk to me you know."

Beth didn't look up "I knew her"

"Helen?"

Beth nodded "I trained with her… at ballet school."

"You really danced then? Were you good?" Beth nodded again sadly "Why did you stop?"

Beth swallowed and raised her eyes to meet Alex's "I got injured, broke my ankle rehearsing right before the gala performance. All the major companies were there, if your not onstage you wouldn't be seen, wouldn't get a job. It took too long to heal, it'll never be perfect again and then it was too late." One silent tear made its way slowly down her cheek. The phone rang making them both jump as Luigi went to answer it.

* * *

"Shaz!" Gene was annoyed to find neither of his DI's were back.

"Yes Guv?"

"Can you go and retrieve DI's Drake and Price from the ladies, remind them we have a murder to solve."

"Yes Guv" Shaz left the room only to come straight back alone. "No-one in there Guv."

Gene turned back into his office glowering slightly; okay he admitted he may have been a little harsh but not much, not enough to warrant both DI's buggaring off for the afternoon. He looked at the clock then picked up the phone he knew where they'd be.

"Luigi, don't suppose you've seen either of my DI's?"

"Sì signore, Signorinas Drake and Price are here."

"Get me Drake."

"Sì signore" Gene could hear Luigi speaking to Alex "Signorina Drake, it's for you."

"DCI Hunt I suppose" Alex's voice was far away but she sounded annoyed, great.

"Yes?" She was definitely annoyed.

"Sorry to interrupt you lunch Drake but we have a murder to solve." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

She'd clearly placed her hand over the phone but he could still hear her only slightly muffled voice talking to Beth. "He says he's sorry"

"I did not" He shouted so Beth could hear him too.

"The words definitely left your mouth Guv."

"That was… I haven't time for this Bolly, it may have escaped your notice but we have a murder to solve, Quattro 5 minutes or I'm taking Chris and Shaz." He slammed the phone down.

* * *

**The dead ballerina Helen Crawford is in the Royal Ballet at the moment, I couldn't find the names of dancers from the 80's so went with now instead.**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm ever so sorry for the wait, I've been without a computer for a while then today treated myself to a little netbook which is very exciting so I'm christening it by whipping out a little chapter. This is a newer version of word though so bear with me a little while I get my fingers round it.

As always I don't own ashes to ashes or the characters. DI Price however is mine.

* * *

"Erm Guv I don't think you can park here." Alex spoke from the back seat of the quattro clinging onto the front passenger head rest as Gene swung the car to a halt in front of the Royal Opera House.

"I'll park wherever I bloody well like." He got out of the car leaving the door open for Alex to climb out of the back.

"Isn't this area pedestrian anyway?" Beth spoke quietly to Alex who shrugged and pulled herself out from the back seat straightening up to find Gene stood before her with his hand out

Alex looked up at him questioningly; he was stood very close she could smell his man stink as he'd so elegantly put it. "What?"

"Warrant card, give" He looked at her confused face "Can't clamp the car if it's here on police business. Reluctantly Alex pulled her warrant card out of her pocket and handed it to Gene who flipped it open smirking at the picture and placed it on the dashboard. "Right" He clapped his hands once and strode off round the side of the theatre rubbing them together. The two women looked at each other then made to hurry after him but Beth caught Alex's arm before they rounded the corner.

"Alex..."

"Wont breathe a word I swear." Alex smiled and they both raced after Gene who was stood in the middle of the alleyway by the side of the theatre looking at the floor with his back to them and smoking.

"What d'you do come the scenic route?" He didn't wait before an answer before carrying on jerking his head at the floor. "This is where they found 'er"

"Why weren't we called to the scene?" Alex looked at Gene hands in the pockets of her jacket while Beth looked around the alley.

"We were called Bolls, it was 4am and raining, there were no clues at all. I... didn't wanna get you up for nothing."

Alex smiled "Who'd have thought Gene Hunt being considerate"

"No Bolly you're just even more annoying than usual when you haven't had enough sleep." He didn't meet her eyes.

"Thank you" She nudged his arm with her elbow and he met her eyes just for a moment before Beth came back to join them.

"Nothing here Guv" He snapped his eyes away from Alex who was suddenly very interested in the toe of her right boot.

"No, and if you'd listened to me you'd know that"

Beth looked slightly embarrassed "Strange though to leave the body by the stage door."

"The wha...?"

Alex interrupted Gene's question with her own. "That's the stage door?" She pointed at a metal door with green peeling paint in the wall of the opera house. Beth nodded, Alex strode over and attempted to pull it open but it didn't budge.

"That's the door to back stage that performer's use." Beth answered before Gene could ask again.

"Much as it pains me to say it, you could be right Drake."

"About?" She'd decided the door was locked and returned to Gene who was crushing his cigarette butt under the heel of his boot.

"I think it's a message, why else would she be left right by the door? She'd be found soon as someone came into work."

"You could be onto something there Guv." Alex smiled, Genes lips curved at the edges only slightly he could see what she was doing but he appreciated it all the same.

"I don't think it's a message for us though" Beth looked thoughtful "If you wanted to make a point to the police you'd leave her on the front steps. No I think this was ment for the other dancers, maybe as a warning." She looked up and smirked at the impressed looks Alex and Gene were giving her (not that Gene would have admitted it but he was impressed and she was right.) "I am a detective you know." She strolled back up the alley with Gene an Alex following behind her.

"Right" Gene stopped them both as they reached the front steps "The uh like head guy..."

"Chief executive" Beth corrected

"Yeh an the corry somat or the other."

"Choreographer."

"Yeah alright, the important people know who we really are, the dancers aint in yet but anyone asks your press doin' an article on the company got it?" They nodded in unison and followed Gene into the foyer where they were directed through to the theatre itself and pointed towards two men and a woman sat in the stalls halfway down the auditorium.

"Tony Hall?" One of the men nodded "DCI Hunt" He held out his warrant card "An DI's Drake and Price" He indicated them with a jerk of his thumb, Beth presented her warrant card as well, Alex scuffed the floor with her toe but wasn't questioned.

"This is Monica, the artistic director" he gestured to the woman sat beside him who inclined her head "And Barry the musical director." The other man nodded.

"Right, well we need to ask you some questions about the murder of Helen Crawford."

"I don't know what help we can be, we don't really get to know our dancers, I'm not sure any of us could have picked her out of the company... before all this of course." He returned his eyes to the stage where one man was dancing whilst an older man watched by a tape player. "You might want to talk to the choreographer, Wayne McGregor." He pointed to the older man on the stage who was now walking towards the wings."I'm just concerned for the safety of my dancers."

"Well" Alex stepped in "We don't know that there is any danger, so long as they are sensible there shouldn't be anything to worry about," She went on to explain basic precautions the dancers should take like not going out alone especially after dark.

Beth wasn't paying any attention, she'd followed Tony's gaze to the stage and that's where hers had stayed. "I'm going to look around Guv."

Gene nodded "Remember anyone asks..."

"I'm press." He nodded again and tuned back into Alex's safety talk instantly zoning out again and imagining Alex dressed as an air hostess pointing out the exits.

"Wouldn't you agree Guv?"

_Oh Crap what had she said? _She was staring at him now waiting for an answer. _Yes or no? _"Yes." He ventured, and relaxed slightly he seemed to have said the right thing she'd gone right back to talking anyway and hadn't scowled at him. He was safe... for now.

* * *

Beth had walked down the auditorium and through the pass door into the backstage area she arrived in the wings just as Wayne the choreographer was leaving the stage on the opposite side. She stood hidden by the dark and the curtains watching the man dancing on the stage. He stopped and walked to where his cassette player was stopping the music and wiping the sweat from his face with the towel that lay there.

Beth took a deep breath and slowly stepped out from her hiding place, she began walking towards the man when he straightened up and saw her. She stopped about 10 paces from him and just looked at him, their eyes met and he smiled in recognition shocked for a moment then covering the space between them in no time. He picked her up effortlessly with his arms round her waist and span her around then flicked her into a fish dive with her right leg extended behind, she extended her left leg towards the floor and he placed her down into arabesque. She stretched her torso downwards leaving her right leg where it was, groaning slightly at the stretch she stood up straight again.

"You've still got it Lizzie"

"Yeah right, look at you though. Are you choreographing now then?

"Only a little, I'm assisting Wayne on the next ballet and running class for the current one."

"What's on?" She walked to centre stage and looked up at the spotlights which weren't on.

"Swan Lake"

"Oh" She pirouetted finishing in a plie then turning to face him.

"So, what are you doing here?" She looked down "Not that I'm not pleased to see you but..." He trailed off.

"I'm a journalist writing an article on the company."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow "I thought you were with those detectives" He nodded towards the auditorium where Alex and Gene were still talking, having paused in conversation when Gene who had been watching Beth rather than paying attention elbowed Alex and motioned towards the stage to watch the brief pas de deux between his DI and the assistant choreographer.

"I never could lie to you." Beth laughed and passed him her warrant card."

He opened it and smiled at the photo "Detective inspector Elizabeth Price? Very impressive" He passed it back, she sighed and slid it into her pocket. "You could still be dancing you know." Beth looked at the floor.

"Can't change the past, no point dwelling on it."

"It doesn't have to be in the past, you can make it your future. Go into teaching or choreographing, you are too good to waste." Beth was shaking her head.

"No, we've had this conversation before. I can't dance and not perform, what your doing is great but it isn't me." She stepped into a pique arabesque turn returning to face him.

He shrugged "Perform then"

"It's not that simple..."

"Yes it is, you're on a stage so perform."

"I can't, it's been too long I don't even have shoes anymore."

"Oi DI twinkle toes" Gene shouted across the orchestra pit. "Try to remember you have a job to do."

"Yes Sir" Beth mock saluted and left the stage with the assistant choreographer.

* * *

"You can call me sir if you want Bolly, I wouldn't mind."

Alex scoffed "In your dreams _Gene_"

"Oh I hope so Bolls." They turned to walk back to up the theatre. "Did you know she could dance?" He looked at Alex almost accusingly.

"Yes, so did you. She told us yesterday, you really should learn to listen." Gene narrowed his eyes at her, he had listened he just hadn't realised she could really dance, thought maybe she'd done ballet as a toddler or something. He didn't say anything though not wanting to start an argument in a theatre.

* * *

**So there you go, just a small one before you all forget me. There was some ballet terminology in there that a lot of you wont get, it's not important to the plot but if you would like to know whats happening then you can google the words. The American Ballet Theatre has a good glossary which may help.**


	8. Chapter 8

Moet and Chandon Chapter Eight

**So ladies and gents you join me today on a delightful train journey. Okay it's not so delightful one of my trains was cancelled and the only way I can go is really far out of the way and going to take five and a half hours rather than three. Anyone live in Bristol I'll be stuck there for a while later. So to stop myself dying from boredom I intend to write a chapter and I hope the people in the carriage think I'm typing important documents or something. Lol.**

**I'd just like to apologise for a name introduced in this chapter you'll know it when you get there. I didn't mean to it just happened then I realised who that was. Ah well it conjures up a nice image.**

Oooooooo

"So what sort of clues are you looking for?"

"Not sure" Beth and the assistant choreographer were walking down a corridor backstage. "I can't really tell till I find one, anything relevant. Do you know if she had a boyfriend?"

"No… that's no she didn't not no I don't"

"Umm anyone she was close to?"

"Well her flatmate other than that I don't know."

"Okay" Beth furrowed her brow "how about enemies, anyone in the company not get on well?"

"C'mon you know as well as I do how much everyone gets on." He shot her a sideways glance and opened a door ushering her into his office.

"Yeah okay so anyone below her was jealous but anything other than the norm?"

He thought for a moment sitting down at his desk. "No I don't think so, nothing I was aware of anyway."

Beth sighed "Not much to go on then."

"Sorry"

"I wasn't expecting you to know much." She was walking round the walls looking at the various photos of performances there.

"Oh thanks" He said in mock annoyance but smiled when he caught her eye, Beth looked back to the photo she was studying it showed a male dancer holding a female dancer in the air. The picture was in black and white except the ballerina's pointe shoes which were bright red. He came to stand behind her looking at the picture. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Beth turned to face him. "It wasn't your fault… I, I was stupid…" She trailed off as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

"I still have them you know." He turned to a shelf behind his desk and brought down a pair of red pointe shoes, the ones from the picture which he passed to Beth. She chuckled lightly.

"Ironic isn't it." She turned them over in her hands, "the red shoes supposed to keep you dancing forever… but I only wore them for the dress rehearsal." She looked back to the photo noting the smile on her face as she was held aloft; she was torn from her thoughts a second later when she heard Gene Hunt's voice shouting for her from the corridor.

"Oi DI Price!"Then quieter to Alex "It's a bloody maze in ere."

"I'd better go," Beth spoke quietly clutching her shoes to her chest. "Work to do, policing and all that…"

"Jazz" He sang adding in the jazz hands as the door swung open.

"Ah DI Price nice to see you, whose your friend?" Gene strolled into the room Alex following behind.

"Oh sorry Guv this is William, William Turner he's the assistant choreographer. I was just asking him about Helen's relationships."

"And?" Gene was now roving round the room glancing at the photos on the wall.

"Nothing significant, no enemies either." She looked nervous as Gene's eyes came to rest on the photo of her and William rehearsing the red shoes. He glanced from the photo to her and back again but said nothing.

"Right," He said slightly absent minded. "Quattro" He turned and walked back out of the room waiting in the corridor with Alex for Beth. "You alright Bolls? You're very quiet." He frowned at her; normally he'd enjoy it while it lasted because it wouldn't last long.

"Yeah fine Guv, just thinking" He didn't press her he knew he'd find out what she was thinking about soon.

000000000000

"Come to class with the company tonight."

"I can't Will I have work to do."

"Call it work, you can be questioning the company."

"I can't, look I've got to go." She passed him the red shoes and left the room to find Alex and Gene Waiting for her on the other side of the door. Gene started walking as soon as he saw her emerge keen to get back to the station.

"Err Guv" He span on his heel to face Alex who had stayed with Beth. "It's this way."

Oooooooooooooooooo

"Drake!" They were back at the station now; Beth and Alex were working on… something. Gene liked to think he knew what was going on and what all his team were doing but if he were honest with himself which he wasn't often he rarely had any idea what Beth was up to let alone Alex.

Alex frowned at him, finished the sentence she was writing and went to meet him in his office perching on the edge of his desk. "Guv?"

"What do you think then?"

"About…?"

Gene glared at her as though she was being deliberately difficult but she genuinely wasn't sure what he was referring to. They had a few cases running about all of which she had many thoughts. "The meaning of life." She frowned, he pouted. "The ballerina, you were thinking."

"I don't know Guv, I really don't. Have we got forensics back on the notes?" She hated not knowing.

He paused for a moment surveying her "We don't have them."

"What?" Alex stood up from her perch turning to face him "Any reason why not?"

"Yes actually there is. She burnt them, the flat mate said she'd been getting threatening letters but she hadn't said what they were about and she burnt them."

"Great so we have no evidence at all." Alex settled back down by the computer.

"Nope, nothing."

"Hmm" Alex was thinking it always made Gene nervous. "I think we need to go back to the theatre, question the dancers."

"No Bolly, if we do that and one of them is Helen's murderer they'll be on their guard and we'll have nothing."

"We have nothing now. What do you suggest then?" Alex was getting frustrated now

"We send DI Price in undercover, she's a ballerina stick a tutu on her see what she can find out."

"No"

"It wasn't a question Drake; I think you need to remember who the senior officer here is." Gene stood up from seat and rounded the desk to meet her.

"She can't do it; she's not a dancer anymore anyway."

"Why not?" Gene folded his arms.

""I promised I wouldn't talk about it."

"Well, it can't be that important then." Gene was stood directly in front of Alex now; he reached across her to pick up the phone. Alex softly placed her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Just trust me, she can't do it" Gene looked at her hand where it rested by his elbow, and then spoke more softly.

"Tell me why."

"I can't Gene I said I wouldn't tell you." He stood up straight letting her hand fall back to her side.

"So you're withholding information which could be important to a case."

"No, it's not important. I would tell you if there was anything relevant surely you know that. It's just personal and not my place to say anything. Why don't we put Chris and Shaz in?"

"Have you seen Chris dance? Not an experience I want to repeat."

"No, I mean as theatre staff. We have no proof it's a dancer, we have no proof it's not but we should be keeping all lines of investigation open for now. So what about the audience? We could put Shaz in the box office and Chris in the bar see if there are any patrons who visit a little too often."

"Okay, for now but if they find nothing I'm sending Beth in." Alex nodded and stood up turning back to him as she opened the door.

"Luigi's? Its beer o'clock."

"Yeah I'll see you down there. I just have to make some calls." Alex smiled and returned to her desk gathering up her belongings and leaving the squad room along with the rest of the team. Beth stayed at her desk as the others departed claiming she wanted to finish some paper work.

As soon as the room was empty Beth got up and timidly knocked on the door of Gene's office entering without waiting for an answer. "Guv..." She stood facing him rocking her left foot awkwardly. "Guv, I want to be taken off the case."

"Which case?" Gene knew but he wanted her to say it.

"The Helen Crawford case." She wasn't making eye contact. Gene didn't listen to a lot Alex said but sometimes he had to admit her psychology could be useful, he could tell Beth was hiding something.

"Why?" Gene pulled a bottle of whisky from his drawer pouring himself a measure and offering one to Beth, she shook her head.

"You don't need me on it anyway, Alex can run it and I'll stay on the jewellery blag."

"That isn't the reason and we both know it." Gene was speaking softly trying to be 'nice' in the hope it would get her to talk. "I saw the picture of you at the theatre, you used to dance with that guy didn't you." She nodded "And you were pretty good by the looks of things too." She smiled but still didn't say anything. "How'd you wind up doing this then?" Still silence. "Look Beth I know I don't appear to be the nicest guy but you can trust me. If you don't want to talk about it then fine but I could really use someone with inside knowledge on this case, and if you don't give me a decent reason then you're staying on it."

"I knew her."

"Who, Helen?"

Beth nodded "I trained with her, I got injured and couldn't perform she got my part. She got selected for the royal ballet and I haven't danced since..." She trailed off, eyes quickly returning to the floor.

"Okay, I'll take you off the case for now, but I think we're gonna need you and if it comes to it you can't say no. Try it an I'll have your badge for insubordination."

"Yes Guv." She finally looked at him "Thank you." Gene almost smiled picking up his overcoat.

"C'mon it was beer o'clock ages ago."

"I'll be right there, I've just got to finish something." Gene eyed her suspiciously as she walked back to her desk. His team didn't usually work that hard, staying late to finish paperwork was a foreign concept to them. "Don't work too hard."

"No chance of that Guv."

Almost as soon as Gene had left the building Jim Keats slid into CID moving soundlessly to Beth so she didn't see him until he was leaning over her shoulder. "Christ" Beth jumped a mile when she felt his breath on her neck and found him looming over her."Sorry DCI Keats I didn't see you there."

"Maybe I didn't want you too." Beth was scared and putting all her effort into not showing it "Hunt got you working late?" He span her chair so she was facing him.

"No, in fact he told me not to."

"Insubordination? Or is Hunt trying to bury important documents?" He leant closer placing his hands either side of Beth on the arms of the chair trapping her and invading her personal space, she tried to lean backwards shrinking away from him but there was nowhere to go.

"N... Nothing like that I'd only be doing it tomorrow." Crap, she'd shown weakness again, he leant down closer so their faces were on the same level.

"You can tell me anything Beth, what has Hunt done?"

0000000

Gene cursed quietly to himself as he re-entered the station. He'd left his keys on his desk, as he neared the door to CID he thought he heard talking. He drew closer to the door listening intently making out Jim's slimy voice asking what he'd done.

"N...Nothing... He's done nothing." Gene heard the fear in her voice and quietly pushed open the door.

"You can't trust him Beth, talk to me I want to help." Gene grabbed Jim's shoulders pulling him roughly away from the cowering DI.

"I think you're the one who can't be trusted Jimbo, sneaking around my CID and intimidating my officers." Gene pushed him towards the double doors; speaking calmly "Get out and stay away from my team" Jim didn't move. "Out!"

"Remember Beth, you can come to me."

"GET OUT!"


	9. Chapter 9

**This is just a very short chapter today, I suddenly realised when reading back that I'd been neglecting Alex and she isn't the sort of girl who'd be content with sitting quietly in the corner so this wasn't in the plan and I've slotted it in before the next chapter.**

**Recap: Ray has been suspended and replaced by a female DI who Keats has been trying to get to work for him. The team have been investigating the murder of a ballerina who DI Price used to know.**

**000000000000**

Gene entered Luigi's having dropped Beth home first so Jim wouldn't be able to get his tentacles on her again and slid into his seat at the corner table where Alex was sitting, he moved a little closer to her than he normally would have and leaned in towards her so the team wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying. "We need to talk." For a moment he was distracted by their close proximity and the smell of her hair as she shifted a little closer. He glanced around the room, it was full of CID. "Not here."

"My flat?" Gene nodded and downed his whisky before standing to leave.

"You leavin already Guv? You only just got here." Chris looked disappointed

"Yes Christopher some of us have more important things to do." Gene and Alex left the restaurant together ignoring the rest of Chris's questions. As soon as they were gone he turned to Shaz "Do you think they're... you know... doin it?"

"The Guv and DI Drake? No, if they were they'd try an hide it."

0000000000000000000

"Got anything to drink?" Gene plonked himself on Alex's sofa loosening his tie and undoing the top button of his shirt. Alex placed a glass of wine on the coffee table in front of him before pouring one for herself and sitting at the other end of the sofa.

"So, whats up?"

Gene looked at the ceiling then back at Alex. "Another flat I think."

Alex narrowed her eyes, was he trying to be funny? 'What's up' was around in the 80's wasn't it? "What did you want to talk about?"

"DI Price."

Alex sighed "I'm sorry Gene I promised her I wouldn't tell you can you please leave it..."

He cut in "No not that she told me everything." Alex looked a little surprised "Yeah turns out I'm not as scary as you think."

"So, you agree with me?" Alex was trying to suppress a smile; he hated it when she was right.

"I wouldn't say that, I've taken her off the case for now, we'll try something else but if we don't get anything she's going in."

"And she's okay with that?" Alex took a sip of her wine deciding not to mention that this was exactly what she had suggested.

"I told her she has to be." Gene frowned putting his glass down on the table and turning towards Alex. "I didn't bring you up here to talk about the case anyway..." He sighed "It's Keats."

"Oh" Alex was torn he'd be pissed off if he found out she knew what Keats was up to and hadn't told him, but if she hid it and he found out later it could be even worse.

"I caught him harassing her." He waited for the impact these words should have had but it never came.

Alex put her glass down wanting the breakable things further away in case he exploded. "I know, she told me the first time."

"And you decided I didn't need to know?" He was getting angry but fighting to keep his voice level.

"No, Beth didn't want me to tell you."

"So" Gene stood up wanting the higher ground "once again you've withheld information from your superior officer because your girlfriend told you to." He was shouting now. "All girls together is it? I bet Shaz knows too, but let's not tell out DCI he's just a bloke."

Alex leapt up from the sofa to face "That's not it at all "She was yelling back at him the coffee table keeping them apart "Shaz doesn't know and Beth didn't think she could trust you, Keats told her things you've done, she knows you shot me" Hurt flashed across Genes face just for a second, neither of them ever mentioned the shooting she knew he hadn't meant it right? He quickly returned to rage a far safer emotion.

"Oh and I see you set her right on that..."

"I did!" She walked found the coffee table so they were only inches apart, both still shouting. "I told her to trust you not Keats."

"Oh right like you do Alex?" Gene brought his face right down to hers

"I do trust you." Alex's voice softened only slightly but her eyes started to get watery, was this what he really thought?

"Oh yeah? You don't show it." The tears had started to slowly creep down Alex's face and Gene suddenly felt terrible, he hadn't meant to make her cry.

"I do trust you," Alex spoke quietly her eyes never leaving his "I trust you with my life."

Gene surveyed her silently for a moment before closing the gap between them and claiming her lips with his own. He kissed her softly and sweetly, far more gently than she would have imagined possible from him. He hesitated a moment expecting her to pull away but when she didn't he deepened the kiss taking her in his arms. Eventually they broke apart, neither spoke just looking at each other in wonder. Then Gene shuffled slightly, suddenly embarrassed breaking the tension that had settled between them, he grabbed his coat and headed towards the door.

"Gene?"

He didn't turn back to face her instead speaking to the door. "I'm sorry I..." And he was gone. Alex slowly sat back on the sofa reclaiming her wine glass and drinking deeply not knowing what to think. Gene Hunt had kissed her, but more than that she'd kissed him back.

0000000000000000

Gene lent against the quattro smoking looking up at the window of Alex's flat. She'd kissed him back, what did that mean? Did she like him? Well now he'd probably never know if only he'd had the guts to stay instead of running out on her. He threw the cigarette into a puddle and got into the car taking a quick drink from his hip flask before driving away into the night.

000000000000000

**Well that isn't the way I had thought that was going to go, may complicate a few things but hey when is life ever easy for our fave detectives. Sorry that's so short it just didn't feel right going into the next chapter now but I will write it soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before we start massive thanks to all reviewers you keep me going. I also appreciate the alerts and favourites. I hope everyone is still reading and enjoying. I'm ever so sorry for the long wait, unfortunately real life keeps butting in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ashes to ashes.**

**Previously on Moet & Chandon: Ray has been suspended and replaced by DI Beth Price, who is being intimidated by Keats although Gene now knows and well we'll see how that works out for Keats. The gang are investigating the murder of a ballerina from the Royal ballet who DI Price knew and trained with. Gene wants to send Beth in undercover as a dancer but she refused. Oh and Gene and Alex kissed but he then ran out on her, why? Who knows he's a complex man is DCI Hunt. And thats all you've missed on Moet & Chandon.**

**0000000000000000000**

Beth was sat at her desk toying with her name plate when Gene Hunt entered CID. Chris and Shaz were already in and not working as usual with various other members of the team loitering about, Alex only conspicous by her absence. Terry seemed to be considering working but no-one was actually doing anything, that is untill their lord and master entered the room then there was a flurry of movement as they all tried to look busy.

Did they think he didn't notice? He feigned ignorance for a moment whilst considering stopping at Beth's desk to make sure she was okay before remembering that he wasn't a poof and continuing on to his office, barking: "Granger tea five sugars, and the rest of you better have some results by lunchtime or I'll know for sure your only pretending to work" without turning around. Upon reaching his office he turned back to face the room, once again noticing the sudden burst of activity as everyone carried out his orders.

Beth however did not move, or even acknowledge him. Okay so Gene Hunt did not do girly feelings but he did have a duty of care towards his team and she hadn't said a word to him since their chat in his office the previous evening, not even when he rescued her from Keats' grubby claws. He may not do feelings but even Gene could see that something was up. He was just about to call her into his office when Alex walked through the double doors their eyes met accross the bustling squad room each silently daring the other to look away.

"Drake your late." She had no excuse this morning, not even a hangover. Not that a hangover was a valid reason for lateness but at least it would have ment she wasn't trying to avoid him, but this morning?

"Sorry Guv" Alex mubled as she set her jacket on the back of her chair looking away from him.

"Mmmhmmm" Gene cleared his thoat getting her attention again and pointing in the direction of his office. Reluctantly she got up from the seat she'd just taken behind her desk to walk ahead of him into his lair.

Alex watched as he walked around the desk and took his seat. Should she bring up last night? Or wait for him to?

Gene shuffled his chair in then spoke, quieter than she had been expecting. "DI Price," He guestured towards where Beth still sat at her desk "Doesn't seem herself this morning, I have a feeling it's to do with her chat with dear old Jim last night. I was wondering if..." Gene looked a little embarassed, he hated asking for help and admitting defeat but he knew this wasn't his area of expertise. "You could talk to her?" he finished up quickly looking anywhere but at Alex.

Alex hadn't been expecting this at all, as far as she knew Gene Hunt didn't do girly feelings. Well that would be why he was getting her to talk to Beth, and maybe why they weren't talking about last night. Should she leave without saying anything? Well she wasn't going to bring it up, she managed to catch his eye and nodded turning to leave straight after.

"Bolly?" She turned back to face him.

"Guv?"

_Oh so we're back to Bolly and the Guv again then? _The thought was mutual, was the intamacy there had been between them gone?

"I'll uh talk to you later, we've got work to do."

Repeating her ealier actions Alex nodded and turned away, this time leaving the office and heading for Beth's desk thinking about Gene's words: 'I'll talk to you later' what did he mean by that? Anyway no time to dwell murderers to catch. "Beth?" She lent down to speak quietly to DI Price "Are you okay?"

Beth gave Alex a bright smile and placed her name plate back down on the desk. "I'm good thanks, you?"

Alex was more than a little suprised by this response, she haddn't looked alright two minutes ago. "Are you sure? If you want to talk..."

"I'm fine" Beth cut across her. "Stronger than I look." She smiled again which Alex returned hesitantly and walked over to her desk taking her seat and glancing back at Beth who mouthed 'Thanks' then got stuck into the file she was working on.

000000000

The morning dragged by in CID, no new cases and nothing more on any of the current ones. The blokes were wasting time as usual playing darts and reading dirty magazines, while the girls used the time productively to get some of their paperwork done. Sometime midmorning (although it felt much later) Alex sighed, got up pushing the paperwork away and stretching she looked over to Beth who had glanced up when she heard the chair scrape. "Tea?"

"Defintaley" Beth stood up too and followed Alex to the kitchen where she sat at the table while Alex put the kettle on and pulled mugs out of the cupboard dumping a tea bag into each one.

"Sugar?"

"No, I could go for a biscuit though."

"Errm," Alex pulled open the biscuit cupboard to find the boys had already been there leaving only one packet. "Pink wafer? It's all we've got left I'm afraid."

"Oh, no thanks I don't really like them they taste too much of pink."

"Pink? " Alex looked bemused "They can't taste of pink it's a colour not a flavour."

"What about orange thats both."

"True, but pink tastes of strawberry, or raspberry." As she spoke Alex drew a pink wafer from the packet for herself.

Beth was shaking her head "Pink wafers don't though I swear it's pink."

The kettle boiled and Alex turned to make the tea placing her pink wafer in her mouth so her hands were free for tea making. She bit off the end and chewed slowly as though savouring the taste while waiting for the tea to brew. "I see what you mean, it's not really any flavour."

"It is, it's pink" Beth got the milk from the fridge and passed it to Alex. Who took it struggling to keep the patronising look that was trying to break the surface from appearing on her face. She failed. "Well what would you say they taste of then?"

Alex thought for a moment but was saved from answering by Chris coming in to take the rest of the packet. "Chris"

"Yes Ma'am"

Alex looked at Beth then back to Chris "What flavour would you say those are?"

Chris looked a little confused as though he'd just been given a difficult maths problem, was it a trick question? "Well... They're pink aren't they." He turned taking the whole packet and could be seen dumping them on Ray's desk.

Beth's face said I told you so but he mouth just giggled, she was silenced when Gene appeared in the doorway.

"Ladies, tea breaks over suspect for you to interview." He threw a file at Beth and took the unfinished pink wafer from Alex hand.

"Accomplice from the robbery" Beth read from the file.

"Yeah" Gene was speaking through a mouthful of pink wafer. "Want you two to have a chat with him, and then when you find nought you can come and get a bloke to do it properly."

Alex said nothing she recognised the tactic, she'd had an English teacher who'd done the same thing. He'd told her there was very little chance she'd manage to get a C in her O-Level so she'd worked really hard just to prove him wrong and got an A. Beth however did not take this very well and took a step towards Gene narrowing her eyes and folding her arms over the file against her chest. "Because being women we can't interview a suspect 'properly' I suppose."

Gene had scowled at the air quotes but he knew why she was doing it. "Correct, you lack the ability to hit people when they won't tell you what you need to know."

Alex gently slipped the case file from Beth's arms and went to grab a tape recorder for the interview leaving Gene and Beth in the kitchen. She may not agree with his methods but he was just trying to take her mind of Keats and keep her focused on the job at hand.

"There are other ways of getting a suspect to talk you know Guv" Beth pushed past him into the squad room and gathered the things she'd need for the interview.

"I know what you're going to say" Alex had reappeared from the tech room and was watching Beth.

"Do you?"

"Yep some of your psycho bollocks no doubt bout how I shouldn't piss her off."

"You don't know me as well as you think you do then" Gene looked at her "That's probably not how I would have done it but she'll probably spend the rest of the day trying to prove you wrong." She took a few steps towards her desk then turned back to face him "Your getting quite good at the psycho bollocks" She mimicked his words and gave him a small smile which he didn't return.

"'He's in interview room two Bolly." She nodded and went to grab a pen and notepad from her desk. "Oi Dorothy!" Gene shouted across the room still not having moved from the kitchen doorway, Chris and Ray looked up in surprise both glancing at the door and then at the Guv. He used to call Sam Dorothy, it had been three years since they'd found Sam's car in the river but they somehow still expected him to walk into CID and start banging on about evidence and doing things by the book.

Both women had looked up when Gene shouted, then at their feet, and then at each other. They were both wearing red shoes.

"I think he means you" It was Alex that spoke, he'd have called her Bolly she reasoned.

Beth took a small step forward up onto tippy toes and shut her eyes, clicking her heels together three times she said: "There's no place like home." Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around "Nope still here can't possibly be me" She grabbed some things off her desk and walked out of the room hearing Gene shout:

"I'll be in my office when you need me." As the double doors swung behind her, Alex shot Gene a look before following Beth out the door.

0000000000000000

"You're like the opposite of feminism." Alex and Beth were re-entering CID a while later Beth having got a full confession but Alex didn't entirely approve of her methods.

"No, I am a_ real_ feminist..." Beth was interrupted by Gene strolling out of his office.

"So girlies need some help from the Gene Genie? Perhaps you'd like me to try some of me own brand of interrogation?" Beth was about to reply but Alex jumped in:

"No need Guv DI Price used her own special interrogation techniques." Gene looked confused and Beth slipped into the seat behind her desk hoping neither Alex or Gene had noticed her absence, she was wrong they both turned to look at her.

"What?" Beth threw up her hands "I don't see what the problem is; I got a full confession and there's not a scratch on him."

"A full confession?" Gene wasn't going to show that he was impressed "Bruise free groin slap?"

"No" Once again Alex jumped in before Beth could answer; her face was set and her voice hard. "DI Price got the suspect to confess by flirting with him."

"Oh" This time Gene did look a little impressed, he turned to Beth "Good work" Beth almost beamed Gene Hunt did not do praise but the look on Alex's face stopped her.

"No it is not good work, flash a bloke a bit of thigh and he'll confess to anything." She looked at Gene as though expecting him to agree.

"Well unless he's a poof" He smirked and looked at Beth "You flashed him?"

Beth who had been chewing the nail of her left index finger slammed her hand down on her desk. "No, I wouldn't lower myself to that." She glared at Alex who was now sitting at her own desk leaving Gene standing between them like an umpire at a tennis match.

"Shame, coulda got him to confess to a few murders."

"But if that's how you get results then we'll never know if the suspects are guilty, he could be innocent and the real criminals are still out on the street."

"He wasn't innocent, c'mon Alex were we in the same interview? It was clear he did it we just needed him to admit it; I wouldn't have done it otherwise. Look we got a full confession, no police brutality and it'll stand up in court can we..."

"No we can't leave it and when the jury find out _how_ we got a confession they'll disregard it."

"But no-one will ever know"

"What?" Alex and Gene were looking at Beth.

"We recorded the interview on audio tape; we didn't film it no jury can see what I was doing."

"Oh God" Gene looked from Beth to Alex then back to Beth again "Please tell me you didn't suck him off for a confession, I know I wanted you to get results but..."

Beth looked appalled "NO! I can't believe you would think that I would..."

"What did you do then?"

"I just spoke to him like this" She leant forwards over the desk a little so he had a better view down her top, her voice was quieter and suggestive without being too seductive she was right anyone just listening wouldn't notice anything was different. "And then when he was close to spilling..." She trailed off and got up walking slowly around the desk and perching on the edge of it close to where the suspect would have sat but she was looking at Gene. She crossed her legs and slowly pulled her reading glasses she was wearing down off her nose. "I thought I'd sit closer to him" She was still using that suggestive voice, Gene would have told her anything she wanted to know even before she placed the arm of her glasses in her mouth.

"Oh please" Alex had stood up and was leaning over both palms flat on her desk. "For Christ's Sake they're not even real glasses."

"And?" Beth was regretting having admitted this to Alex, she was right they weren't real there was nothing wrong with her eyes. Beth just found that they made her look more authoritative and were a very useful negotiating tool. The two women were glaring at each other.

Gene sighed "We have the nonce in the cells and a full confession, which sounds like a good days work to me." He turned to address the room "Beer o'clock lads, get one in for me an all."

"You comin to Luigi's Guv?" Chris asked as he passed Gene on the way out Alex and Beth were slowly gathering their things both were sulking but the rest of CID had jumped up to leave as soon as the Guv had finished speaking.

"Yeah Chris I'll be right there." He stayed stood in the centre of the room watching the mass exodus and was quickly left with his two sulking DIs "Forget good cop bad cop, I've got psycho cop and sexy cop." He'd muttered it under his breath as he walked towards his office but Alex had heard. Did he really think Beth was sexy? Is that why he'd run out on her last night? "Coming to Luigi's ladies?" Gene had return from his office having collected his keys "I spose I owe you both a drink, job well done an all that."

000000000000000000

Later that evening Alex and Beth were back on speaking terms (thanks a few glasses of wine) and were sat in Luigi's slightly apart from the rest of the team leaving poor Shaz with all the blokes. Alex had brought up their 'discussion' from earlier.

"You shouldn't use your body to get results, you want to be treated as an equal to men then you can't act like that."

"Like what? Like a woman? We will never have equal rights to men, okay so we're allowed to vote but most people, women included still think that a woman's place is in the home and not a day goes by when I don't get told I shouldn't be in the police force."

"Women like us have to do the hard work; it won't be long till there are more women in the force, more female DIs and higher up too."

"You and I both know that's not true, a bloke the same rank gets paid more and probably always will. There will never be as many female higher ups as there are men and despite being damn good at our jobs we will never be given the respect we deserve because we are just girls." Alex made to speak but Beth carried on. "Feminism isn't about trying to be a man, I mean why would you want to anyway "They looked over at the team, someone had dared Chris to try and light his farts "You have to embrace the fact that you're different, and use the fact that you're female."

"But you're taking advantage of them."

"Not really, okay today with the suspect I used the fact that men will do pretty much anything if they think there is a chance of sex, but men like to think they're the big heroes and we can't cope without them protecting us so why not play to their egos occasionally to get what you want.

"What I want is to be respected as their equal."

"You're not their equal though" Beth finished her drink and stood up to leave "Aside from the Guv you're their superior." She left just as Gene came over having heard the end of their conversation.

He sat down next to Alex and refilled her wine glass. "I respect you Bolly" Their eyes met and he smiled.

00000000000000

**Thanks for reading please review. I am sorry about the pointlessness of this chapter; it hasn't moved the story on at all. Unfortunately muse has gone on holiday so the majority of this chapter is based on RL and real conversations.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go another loverly chapter. I've worked out ruffly where the story is going now so hopefully that'll help keep writers block at bay.**

**Thanks so much to everyone reading, I learnt about story traffic today and was amazed to see just how many of you there are. It would be lovely to hear from you if you have time to leave a review.**

Alex pressed her hands to her face without opening her eyes, God her head hurt. She rolled over and slowly opened her eyes squinting against the early morning light streaming in around the closed curtains only to find herself looking into the sleeping face of her DCI. She sat up pulling the bed clothes around her to protect her modesty immediately regretting moving so fast as her head swam, she blinked a few times as though expecting him to disappear... he didn't. She waited for the room to stop spinning and tried hard to remember what had happened last night, she remembered talking to Beth, then Gene started buying her drinks and it all got a bit hazy. But how had they ended up here she didn't know.

Alex lifted up the duvet and breathed a sigh of relief when she realised she was still fully dressed in the clothes she'd had on last night, and so was Gene. Okay so they hadn't had sex, then why was he in her bed? At that moment he rolled over in his sleep and his arm fell across her, she considered pushing it back off her but he pulled her into his embrace and she drifted back to sleep, warm and comfortable in his arms.

00000000000

Gene woke up a few hours later suddenly noticing the unfamiliar surroundings and the fact he wasn't alone. He looked down at Alex sleeping peacefully in his arms and smiled this is what it was like then to wake up with Alex Drake. He knew they hadn't slept together, well they had slept together they just hadn't _slept together_ but somehow that didn't matter. Yes originally he'd just wanted to shag her but she was different now, it was about more than that. She shifted a little in her sleep, he was going to have to get up she'd been pretty far gone last night he didn't want her waking up and getting the wrong idea. Carefully he disentangled himself from her limbs and slid out of bed, bending down he tucked the duvet around her still sleeping form and went to do something about breakfast.

00000000000

"Bolly" Gene had returned to the bedroom with a cup of tea and was gently shaking Alex awake. "Alex, c'mon Alex wakey wakey."

"Whaa?" Alex woke with a groan instantly shutting her eyes again, he'd opened the curtains.

"Here" Gene passed her the cup and two aspirin which she took gratefully, she was a little confused part of her had thought waking up to find Gene in her bed had been a weird drunken dream but here he was.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh that's charming Bolls" He feigned annoyance "You got pissed and I had to carry you to bed."

"We didn't?" She gestured between the two of them, she thought she knew the answer to that already but still wanted to ask, to be sure. It wasn't impossible that they had just got dressed again after was it...

"No, we didn't although you tried to seduce me but kinda ruined the mood when you threw up on Luigi's tablecloth."

"Oh God..."

"Yeah, I was a perfect gentleman and put you to bed. I was going to sleep on the sofa but you insisted I stay here." He nodded to the rumpled sheets on the other side of the bed. "An well it was probably a good thing, the state you were in coulda choked on your own vomit or sommat." Alex grimaced "C'mon we've gotta get over the station." He left her to get dressed.

000000000

"Alright?" Alex appeared five minutes later having changed and done her make-up, she looked remarkably refreshed for someone with the hangover she had.

"Yeah... umm Gene about last night, I'm sorry." He stopped her.

"Don't worry bout it Bolly, you make a charmin' drunk."

"Thank you... for looking after me." She leant up and kissed him on the cheek, or it would have been the cheek if he hadn't turned his head instead landing her kiss on his lips. Alex's eyes opened in shock but she didn't immediately pull away.

"Just doing me job." He smiled a little and looked into her eyes wishing he knew what she was feeling. "C'mon work to do. Then you should probably volunteer to wash Luigi's table cloths for him."

000000000000

Alex and Gene entered the station together but he stopped at the front desk to chat to Viv leaving Alex to enter CID alone. He knew that if they walked in together rumours would be round the station before lunch time and he wanted to protect her from that. It wasn't as though something had actually happened between them anyway. He walked into CID a few moments later and nodded at Alex who was sat at her desk, he needn't have worried there was no-one in yet.

"Guv?" He looked at her questioningly; he'd thought they were beyond formalities. "You've got a visitor," Oh that explained it, she nodded in the direction of his office. He looked to see Jim Keats stood in his office studying the newspaper clippings on the wall.

"Great..." He narrowed his eyes and gave her a tight smile before continuing the walk to his office and pulling open the door. "Jimbo how nice of you to drop by."

"Gene" He held out his hand, it was ignored. Jim carried on regardless thrusting both hands in his pockets. "You can have Carling back; I'm fed up of his whining."

Gene nodded and followed Keats' lead placing his own hands in his trouser pockets. "And DI Price?" He didn't want to lose her just yet even if it meant getting Ray back. Not when she could be very valuable to the Royal Ballet case.

"Oh no you don't get rid of her that easily, "Jim had clearly miss-interpreted Gene's comment. " You said you needed two DI's didn't you? I've re-instated Carling's original punishment; he'll be DC Carling for the foreseeable future." Gene said nothing more and Keats turned to leave, he caught sight of Beth entering CID and stopping to chat briefly to Alex. "I do need to borrow DI Price though."

"Just make sure you return her in the condition you take her in."

Keats spun back to face him "Oh? I thought you were the one with the reputation for _damaging _DI's not me." Gene didn't respond, it took all the self control he had but he didn't want to rise to him, that was what Keats wanted and he wasn't going to get it. Disappointed Keats left the Lion's lair stopping at Beth's desk on the way out of the squad room.

0000000000

"Beth can I borrow you for a while?" Keats was leaning over Beth's desk, acting all polite and respectable.

"It's DI Price, can't it wait? I'm a little busy." She didn't even look up from the file she was working on."

"No it can't, I need to talk to you its important." His voice lowered to a snarl causing Alex to look up in alarm, suddenly realising people could see him he feigned politeness again. "Perhaps you could accompany me to my office." His tone was light and happy but there was evil in his eyes.

"I'm really very busy, why don't I come and see you when I find a moment?" She smiled up at him, it was so much easier to be confident now in the light of day with the team around. Jim gave up, he knew he couldn't use force to get her to his office not with Gene glaring at him from behind his office door and Alex's eyes burning his back. He straightened up from his leaning pose and said:

"Make sure you do, I don't want to have to come looking for you." Then he left nodding at Alex as he passed her, both women just glared at his back.

"Lizzie?"

"Mmm?" She'd been thinking, dangerous habit that. But Alex's voice pulled her back to the here and now.

"Are you going to go and see him?"

"Yes I'll have to." This was what she'd been thin king about "If I don't he'll come find me and I don't want a repeat of the other night do I?"

"No I guess not." Alex thought back to the other night, she'd quite like a repeat. She looked to her right and saw that having watched Keats leave his kingdom Gene had returned to his seat, but did he feel the same? She doubted it especially after his comment about Beth, and well the fact that he'd run away from her.

0000000

Not long later Viv entered CID carrying a parcel. "Got a parcel here for DI Price" Alex looked up, she didn't know why. She'd never been DI Price, DC Price yes but she'd married Pete before even becoming sergeant. Yet every time she heard Beth's surname she thought, just for a moment that she was being referred to.

Beth had been working on the incident board for the Royal Ballet case for which they still had very little, Chris and Shaz had been in there undercover (Chris on the bar, Shaz in the box office) for the last few days but they still had nothing. She'd taken the package and thanked Viv but hadn't opened it, she sat on the edge of her desk where she had placed it down and was eyeing it suspiciously.

"I haven't ordered anything." She looked at Alex as though asking for confirmation of her fears.

"It could be anything, maybe you shouldn..."

Gene cut in, he'd just come out of the kitchen and was now walking towards them. "Oh stop being such girls, give it here." He didn't wait for Beth to move and picked up the package from her desk. It wasn't very big, almost a tube but not quite regular enough and flatter like an oval. It was probably a little less than 30cm long and about 5cm in diameter maybe a bit more. Gene shook it sarcastically and held it to his ear. "Doesn't sound like a bomb, maybe you should stand back just in case." He glared at them as though daring them to act like the girls he accused them of being and take a step back, neither moved.

"Guv I..." Alex tried to stop him, what if it was something malicious: a letter bomb, anthrax it could be anything.

"Bolly I know you think everything that comes through our letter box is harmful but that aint the case I don't get why you want to live in fear." She wanted to explain, to tell him about 2008 the war against terror; everyone would be living in fear. But she just sighed remembering last time she'd tried to tell him the truth she wasn't about to try again especially not in front of a whole room of people. He pulled the brown paper off the parcel mumbling about bloody women and soft southern Nancys as he did so, eventually revealing something red which he tossed to Beth. "See not dangerous, bloody ballet shoes." Beth was indeed now holding the ballet shoes from William's office, her red shoes.

Alex laughed with relief, she needed to remember she was in the 80's there wasn't a threat round every corner.

"Well you ladies need anything else 'dangerous' looking after I'll be in my office." He placed the wrappings down on Beth's desk and returned to his office still mumbling."

"Are they...?"

"Yeah they're mine, well they were. The last ballet shoes I ever wore." Beth was un-wrapping the red ribbons which were loosely tied around the shoes.

"Do they have the wood in so you can go on your toes?"

"No" Beth laughed and shook her head "There is no wood; the material is just hardened with glue." She passed Alex a shoe and there was indeed no wood in the tip it was just flat to help the dancer balance.

"Oh" Alex inspected the shoe carefully; she'd seen a few ballets but didn't claim to be an expert on the subject. "Doesn't it hurt, and make your feet bleed?"

"It's never made my feet bleed, get the odd blister though but it doesn't really hurt."

"Can you...?" Alex gestured from the shoes to Beth.

"I don't know, I wasn't allowed to for so long after getting hurt that I would have been so out of shape and never tried to get back in."

"I'm sorry," Alex could see Beth was getting a little upset.

"No, don't be I wanted to get away from it that's why I joined the police but I guess ballet was always meant to be a part of my life."

"Was going back never an option?" Alex had been wondering about the other DI's past for a while now but thought asking may upset her.

"I could have danced again but I would never have been able to perform, I was offered a few teaching jobs but I would have hated that so I got as far away as I could..." She trailed off noticing a note in the paper Gene left on her desk.

_Don't forget, a great impression of simplicity can only be achieved by great agony of body and spirit._

_Put on the red shoes Lizzie._

"What is it?" Alex didn't mean to pry but she was curious.

"It's a quote, from the film the red shoes."

"Oh didn't she..." Alex trailed off; the girl in the film (Victoria Paige) had died at the end. Beth didn't seem to have heard Alex's last comment she was so lost in thought. She placed the shoes and the note in her bottom desk drawer, pushing the wrapping paper off the desk into the bin. Her thoughts were broken by the phone on Alex's desk ringing. "Hello CID... No, I'm sorry you have the wrong extension you need a three not a two. Hang on a moment." She put her hand over the mouthpiece and leant towards Beth, "It's for you, that guy from the theatre William." Alex made herself scarce this probably wasn't a phone call she should be listening in on. Luckily at that moment Gene pulled open his office door and 'invited' her in.

"Bolly, I've had a phone call from the Super. Wants to know why we've still got nothing on this ballerina, it being a high profile case an all that."

"I'm sorry Guv it's not like we're not trying we..."

"I know, but I think we need to send DI Price in."

"I think your right Gene."

"Surely not, you think I'm right? Better mark the date down that's not likely to happen again anytime soon."

"Just give her another day or so, maybe we could do something else first. Umm maybe we could go?"

"I'm sure you'd look good in anything Bolly but you don't want to see this in a tutu."

"That's not what I meant," She smiled a little at his compliment; well it was as close as he ever came to giving them anyway. "I don't want to imply Chris and Shaz aren't doing a thorough job but maybe we should be there as customers?"

"You want me to go and watch a ballet? It's not really my thing."

"We don't have to watch, we could just stay in the bar. Have a few drinks, you know." She'd moved a little closer.

"Like a date?" Gene was standing now.

"No, like work. We're trying to catch a murderer remember." She tried to look annoyed but it was impossible when she was standing so close to him.

"I know, but uh you know if you uh wanted to we could..." She was so close he could feel her breath on his face but just as Gene leant forward there was a knock at the door.

00000000000000000

**Thanks so much for reading, I have a busy few days coming up so next chapter will probably be towards the end of the week and hopefuuly with good news. The uni results are due probably this week and I discovered yesterday that we have a bottle of Bollinger in the fridge in anticipation. I think I've failed though.**

**x**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for the long wait I'm getting really busy at the mo. This chapter has some more exciting things happening in it which I hope makes up for the long gap and the dullness of the last couple of chapters.**

**So how did we leave our fave detectives?**

"I know, but uh you know if you uh wanted to we could..." She was so close he could feel her breath on his face but just as Gene leant forward there was a knock at the door.

Alex and Gene sprang apart as the door opened to reveal a uniformed officer standing there.

"Ma'am" He looked at Alex and held out a folder "You wanted to know about Layton's movements?"

"Yes, thank you" Alex took the folder and glancing over her shoulder at Gene began walking back to her desk as she dismissed the uniformed officer.

Gene had followed her "You're having Layton followed?" He frowned, he wasn't annoyed at the use of resources he'd never admit it to her but when she had a hunch she was usually right. No he was annoyed that she hadn't told him.

"Not followed no, just keeping an eye on him." She sensed Gene's annoyance "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I thought you'd be annoyed at the waste of police time."

"Do you think it's a waste of police time Bolly?"

"No, I think Layton is very dangerous and I want to know what he's up to."

"Then I don't think it's a waste of time, I just wish you'd tell me things." They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Gene broke the contact by walking away back to his office.

"Arthur Layton?" It was Beth, she'd noticed the look exchanged between the two in fact she'd noticed more than that the last couple of days but was keeping it to herself for now.

"Yes, do you know him?"

Beth shook her head "I know of him, he's suspected of killing my relatives."

"Really?" Alex's heart began to beat faster, that would be a massive coincidence if Layton had killed other entirely unrelated Prices wouldn't it? But she had no relatives, which she knew of.

"Yes, a few years ago. You must have heard of it, car bomb. I think it might have been on your patch actually." Alex's breathing quickened "Umm Tim and Caroline Price, they were my Aunt and Uncle."

"Oh God" Alex was hyperventilating now and the room was swaying slightly.

"Alex!" Beth saw her swaying and ran over to her she looked like she was about to pass out. "Deep breaths, c'mon." Alex slowed her breathing and the room came back into focus "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry umm" Why was she apologising? She was talking about her parents' death... with her cousin, this was too weird. "I was there."

"Oh I'm sorry, I never even knew them. My father had a falling out with Tim just after Alex was born, umm little Alex Price their daughter."

"Yeah" Alex nodded, "We've met." This was so surreal; she had a cousin she'd never known about. The room started to sway again and she gripped the desk to stop herself falling. "I'm just gonna uh get some fresh air" She left quickly before anyone could stop her and headed for the roof.

00000000000

Just after Alex had left and Beth had settled down at her desk having decided that Alex probably needed some space, Jim Keats slid unnoticed into CID.

"Ah DI Price, just who I was looking for." He leaned over her desk and spoke just to her. "I was hoping you'd come to see me in my office."

"I've been busy" Beth didn't look up at him; she didn't feel so brave now Alex and Gene weren't here watching his every move. Gene was in his office on the phone.

"Well you don't look too busy now; perhaps we could have a little chat."

"Uh no, I have to..." Beth searched for and excuse but before she had time to come up with one Keats took her elbow and pulled her from her chair then forced her to accompany him from the room and to his office with her trying to wrench her arm free the whole way. No-one noticed them leave, a whole room full of detectives... well Chris and Shaz were undercover and Ray wasn't back yet but still someone should have seen the exchange.

00000000000

No t long later Gene opened his office door and yelled for Alex, he got no response so yelled for Beth again getting no answer. He walked purposefully out into the main room towards their desks both of which were empty.

"Anyone seen Bolls? Or DI twinkle toes for that matter?"

Still no response, no-one wanted to be on the receiving end if the Guv blew his top.

"Is anyone talking to me today? Honestly bloody DI's never around when I need one, always off on their blinking owns, at least Ray was always here." He stomped towards the double doors continuing to mumble to himself about how useless his DIs were "Never got himself locked in a freezer either, or a vault, or kidnapped by some nutter. Bloody birds what's the point in having women coppers all they're good for is..."

"Is what Guv?" It was Alex she'd opened the doors just before Gene had got to them and heard the end of his rant about her, Viv was hovering behind Alex in the corridor. "I'd love to know how you were going to finish that sentence." Her hands were on her hips and her stance was argumentative but something about her face, in her eyes wasn't in a fighting mood.

"Bolly my office, an you can tell me where DI Price is an all."

Alex shook her head "I haven't seen her, not since we were talking about Layton in here."

Gene looked at his watch and back at Alex "That was half an hour ago, where have you been?"

"I uh needed some air" Alex shuffled a little uncomfortably "Brought back memories" She blinked slowly seeing Layton in 2009 and the bullet flying towards her, with the car bomb that killed her parents seemingly reflected in it.

"Guv, Ma'am?" Viv ventured tentatively, Alex snapped her eyes open and both she and Gene turned to Viv. "I saw DI Price with DCI Keats; I think they were going to his office." Viv hadn't even finished the sentence before both Alex and Gene were off striding purposefully in the direction of Keats' office.

"KEATS!" Gene hammered on the door to the office where a meticulously clean metal plate bore the legend 'DCI Keats Discipline and Complaints'. "KEATS!" Gene hollered again banging on the door and trying the handle but finding it locked. "GIVE ME BACK MY DI!" They listened for a moment and heard a feminine whimper come from inside the office. "Right Bolly, stand back."

Alex didn't need telling twice and retreated to the far side of the corridor, Gene threw a well placed kick at the door near the handle and it swung open releasing a wave of heat which washed over them both.

Alex slowly edged forward and peered through the office door, the light was off and she couldn't make anything out in the gloom. "KEATS YOU SLIMY BASTARD, GET OUT HERE." Again they heard a muffled whimper from somewhere in the room, Alex fumbled for the light switch eventually finding it and filling the room with light revealing Jim Keats stood in the centre of the room holding Beth with one hand over her mouth the other holding tight around her neck just putting enough pressure on her neck to make her panic but keep her conscious.

There was a loud click and Alex turned to see Gene stood with his gun pointing at Keats, the latter only laughing and pulling a struggling Beth across his chest like a shield.

"Take you back does it Alex? Wait imagine I'm blonde who had a thing with your _guv, _and I'm holding a gun." Alex looked shocked, Gene had been with Jeanette? Or was Keats just messing with her head again? He chuckled and tugged at Beth pulling a little tighter on her neck, her eyes widened in fear as she silently pleaded with Gene. "Going to shoot her too?" Gene stood stock still he'd flashed back to operation rose and it was Alex being held hostage and he'd made the wrong decision, he wasn't going to let that happen again. "C'mon Gene" Keats mocked "It must be worth it to get to me? And well she's only a DI plenty more of them right?"

Beth squirmed more in his arms, it was getting harder for her to breathe. Her eyes were trying to close but she forced them to stay open, 'got to stay awake.'

Keats had his eyes locked on Gene willing him to shoot; he wasn't paying any attention to Alex. Well not until she cracked him over the head with his own paperweight. He was stunned momentarily but the paperweight hadn't quite been big enough to cause much damage and the effects were short lived. Jim let go of Beth pushing her towards Gene hoping to distract him, it did. Beth lost her battle and sank to the floor with her eyes closed she wasn't moving Gene rushed to her as she fell dropping his Gun and leaving Alex to deal with Keats.

Jim turned to face his new opponent and advanced on Alex who was retreating at the same pace until her legs hit his desk and she was trapped between it and him.

"Alex, it doesn't have to be like this" He was using a much softer tone now "You and me we could have something special." He was leaning towards her and she was bending backwards over the desk as far as she could to keep him out of her personal space. He reached out to caress her face and she hid her shudder as his fingers touched her skin.

"Really?" Gene looked up in surprise when he heard Alex's tone, it was soft and warm and almost loving. He quickly checked to find Beth was still breathing and rolled her onto her side standing up he quietly moving behind Keats pulling out his cuffs. "You think we could be together?" Alex was still using that sickening tone and now was also running her fingers along his tie.

"We could be great together"

Quick as a flash Alex pulled him down by his tie and stapled it to the desk. Moving her face close to his she hissed: "Not if you were the last man on earth." Then rushed over to Beth who was coming round as Gene snapped the cuffs onto Keats' wrists. "DCI Keats you are under arrest for the attempted murder of a fellow officer, you do..."

Gene cut in "I think what she's trying to say is: You're nicked."

00000000000000

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you are all still enjoying this. Please review, especially if you haven't before it would be lovely to hear what you think.**

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry I forgot to say last time not only do I not own Ashes but I also don't own the whole stapling the tie to the desk thing, that was from a fabulous channel 4 show called Green Wing. I did it differently but I borrowed the idea from them so credit where credit is due.**

**I'm also so sorry for the long gap; I had a performance to prepare for, and then went away for two week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ashes, or Harry Potter which gets a brief mention, or Sex and the city – Gene uses a hand gesture much discussed in the new film. I swear some of this is from my own head.**

**Recap:** Ray will be returning to CID but has been demoted to DC; Alex has discovered that Beth is actually her cousin – Who was then kidnapped by Keats. Gene to the rescue with more than a little help from Alex.

So on with the story:

When DI Elizabeth Price fully regained consciousness a little while later she found herself in an unfamiliar bed, her head throbbed painfully as she opened her eyes. Slowly the events leading to this flooded her brain and she scrambled to get up. Where was she? And where was Keats? The last thing she remembered was Gene and Alex coming to her rescue but then nothing.

Alex entered the room and tried to help Beth back to bed but she was met with some resistance. "Hey, you should be resting."

Eventually Beth gave in and got back into bed. "Keats?" She managed to croak out, her voice felt like she hadn't used it for ages.

Alex nodded and passed her a glass of water. "He's in a cell, probably having the crap beaten out of him as we speak." Neither Alex nor Beth approved of Genes interrogation style but in this case Keats deserved all he got. "Looks like we arrived just in time..."

Beth shook her head "He didn't want me; he wasn't going to hurt me."

"What did he want then?" Beth's eyes clouded over slightly "I'm sorry" Alex took he hand and squeezed it gently to reassure her. "I know it must be difficult to talk about, you rest for now."

"No, I need to talk about it or I've let him win and that is not happening."

"Okay" Alex nodded although she still wasn't sure this was a good idea "You will still have to make a formal statement at the station though."

"I know" Beth sat up "it's just... Keats said some things and I am..." Beth fumbled a little she didn't want to sound crazy.

"What did he say? He was probably just taunting you."

Beth nodded "Probably" Either that or he's crazy, she didn't want to voice the ideas he'd expressed about Alex for fear of ending up in an asylum. "He said he was never going to hurt me it would be Hunt that dealt the fatal blow. He said he had to get the Guv to show what he truly was, and to show you who he truly was."

"Me?"

"Yeah you're a big part of his whole world domination plan. He wanted to get you away from the Guv and show you that you truly belong with him." She mimed gagging and Alex laughed, she was pleased to see her perking up a bit.

"I'd worked that much out, employed a few of your tactics."

"Oh yeah?" Beth smirked "Did you really flirt with him? Eeuugh."

"Yeah, it worked though."

"I never thought I'd see the day, Alex Drake admitting that I was right."

"That's not what I said..." They were interrupted by a knock at the front door which Alex went to answer.

Beth eventually managed to drag herself out of bed and walked softly to the bedroom door to eavesdrop, she could just about make out the voice of her DCI enquiring as to her well being and tentatively pushed open the door finding herself in Alex's living room.

"DI Price, you alright?"

Alex rolled her eyes typical Gene sensitive as ever, at least he was trying. Beth nodded but didn't speak, the last time she saw Gene Hunt he was pointing a gun at her.

"He'll go down for a long time, probably not life but he'll be stripped of his rank. Dishonourable discharge an all that. So that's something." Gene was more than a little uncomfortable, neither woman was listening which wasn't something he was used to so he was rambling trying to fill the silence but not making eye contact with either Alex or Beth. He was deliberately not using Keats' name scum didn't deserve their names mentioned, would only make them infamous which was what they wanted. Alex of course being a psychologist had noticed this but was thinking instead of Lord Voldemort from the Harry Potter books she had read to Molly (Although secretly she had enjoyed them just as much as Molly had.) Now what was it Dumbledore said? Oh yes: 'Fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself.'

Well she wasn't scared. "Is Keats staying at the station?"

"No, I don't want that scum anywhere near me. Moving him to the scrubs now to await trial, don't fancy his chances much. Cops inside don't last long." He looked sideways at Beth who was hunched over slightly as though trying to hide away like a hedgehog rolling itself into a ball and presenting a spiky exterior to the world. "You up for giving a statement?"

Alex jumped in stepping in front of Gene and blocking Beth from his view, "I think we should let her rest for now. She's already been through it once for me; I don't think she should have to re-live it again just yet."

"Whose she? The cat's mother?" Beth had pushed round Alex "I am here you know and I'm not five." Both Alex and Gene were pleased to see the fight back in her eyes.

"I know you're not five I just..." Alex couldn't even begin to explain to Beth why she felt the need to protect her.

"I don't need protecting; I'm a big girl now I can look after myself."

"Yeah until you need rescuing, bloody women you're both the same, kick up a fuss if a bloke tries to help you out then a few minutes later you're looking for a knight in shining armour to rescue you. You do realise if you let us protect you and didn't go off trying to right the world by yourselves you wouldn't need rescuing all the bloody time."

The girls had stayed quiet through Genes little rant and now he was done both stood staring at him incredulously.

"Feel better now Guv?"

"Yes thanks Bolly, now" He turned to Beth "We doing this statement?"

Beth nodded slowly and looked at the floor then said in a small voice: "Can we do it here? I... I don't want to go to the station."

"Bolls?" Gene looked at Alex who was searching in a drawer."

"Yeah?" She found what she was looking for her Dictaphone, she quickly removed the tape that was in it throwing it back into the drawer and pulling out a fresh one which she passed to Gene."

"Make us a cuppa."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"And that's when you came in." Beth stopped talking and took a swig of her tea which had gone cold. She'd told them everything right from the first time she met Keats to the moment they'd found her is his office earlier that day, and Alex and Gene had stayed quiet the whole time just letting her talk."

"Alright?" Alex squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, I feel better actually. Now I've talked about it."

Alex smiled; she did look as though a weight had been lifted from her. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" Beth nodded she wouldn't have said it but she was dreading being alone right now.

"Well" Gene got to his feet "I'll leave you ladies to it, Bolly..." Their eyes met for a second and she understood his meaning.

"I'll uh see you out." She followed him into the corridor where he leaned against the opposite wall.

"I'm putting her undercover starting tomorrow." Alex made to speak but he held up his hand to stop her. "I know I said I'd give it a few more days but another dancer has started getting threatening letters, I have no choice."

"If you'd let me speak _guv_ I was going to say I thought that was a good idea, you saw how she reacted to going to the station." Alex was more than a little annoyed at being silenced the way she had.

"And we can keep her out of the way while we deal with all this Keats crap." Alex just nodded; she wasn't forgiving him that easily. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Bolly."

"I guess so." She turned back into her flat shutting the door behind her leaving Gene stood alone staring at a closed door wondering what he'd done to upset her now.

0000000000000000

**Well, I am very sorry that's short. I had inteded to do a long chapter to make up for the gap but this feels like the end of this bit. More soon I promise.**

**And finally just to make you laugh: I got a test message during church this morning and hadn't put my phone on silent, so halfway through the sermon we got 'right, lets fire up the quattro.' LOL**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I got a great reception to the last chapter and it's nice to hear that you're missed. Here is a nice long chapter to make up for the break enjoy.**

**As per always I don't own ashes but for once own most of the ideas for the chapter.**

oO0Oo

"So, ready for your first proper day back?" William had entered the rehearsal studio and found Beth already there half an hour early tying the ribbons on her new pink pointe shoes.

"Not even slightly" She focussed on tucking in the knot by her right ankle "I'm so far behind it's been too long, I won't be convincing."

"Yes you will, no-one knows you or even knows of you, an you've got right back into shape. It'll be fine, just relax."

He was right she had got back into shape remarkable quickly, she'd been taking refresher ballet classes ever since the Guv had mentioned sending her undercover so she'd be ready just encase and now she was back properly... sort of... the company had been told they were getting a new chorus member and one of the longer serving dancers would be moving up into the open space left by Helen. Of course this was what Beth suspected had been the motive for her murder but she couldn't prove anything yet.

She finished tying her shoes and stood up doing a couple of releves and echapes to warm up her feet before moving in front of the mirror and turning one and a half pirouettes. She landed neatly in 5th position facing the back of the room and sighed dropping her arms limply to her sides.

William came up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her back to face the mirror again. You'll get it back don't worry, just takes practise. He took a step back and watched as she prepared and then did the turn again this time making the full two rotations. He smiled at her but she quickly dropped her gaze as the other dancers started filling into the room chatting amongst themselves.

"Ladies!" (The male dancers would be warming up separately then they would join together for class.) William clapped his hands together to draw the attention of the group; Beth was looking at the floor. He'd never seen her shy and was a little unnerved. "I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of our company, this is Lizzie Price."

She waved a little awkwardly then scowled at him for calling her Lizzie, that had been his name for her and now here he was inviting just anyone to call her by it. Will pretended not to have noticed this instead starting the group off by skipping around the room to get the blood flowing.

oO0Oo

Later; after warm up, class and coffee break came pas de deux (Step of two – where the gals dance with the fellas.) Always in dance and since world war one in Britain in general there are more women than men and not all dancers would perform the pas de deux. However it is always essential to practise so some of the lower levels of dancers would share partners. Beth was dancing with Will, as the choreographer he didn't need to attend class but usually did any way to keep in top shape and to make sure he knew his dancers well.

Beth had forgotten just how gruelling a day as a ballerina was; class over they had lunch – contrary to popular belief dancers do eat, then rehearsal for the current production all afternoon. Fortunately for Beth she wasn't actually in Swan Lake and was just understudying but she still had to learn the part so if something happened to a dancer and she could step in. Then supper and off to get ready for the evening's performance, Beth still had to be at the theatre even though she wasn't in the production just in case of emergencies. And of course she had to do some detecting, it was far too easy to forget that she was actually a detective inspector and had a real job that had nothing to do with maidens being turned into swans by an evil sorcerer.

Throughout the first day Beth had overcome her sudden shyness and got to know the other two understudies and a couple of members of the corps, none of them seemed anything more than what they appeared. It may be a stereotype but quite a lot of dancers were not very bright outside of dance, certainly none of these dancers were murderers.

oO0Oo

Meanwhile back at the station Alex had started the day feeling off, she hadn't drunk anything the night before so definitely deserved some sympathy for her aching head but she wasn't getting it. With Beth on the scene the atmosphere in CID had been decidedly less sexist and even the men were beginning to show some more emotion without the fear of being called a poof. But that had all changed, Beth was undercover as was Shaz and Ray was back today, Alex felt very alone.

"Drake!" Gene poked his head out of his office door, he and Ray had been inside for about an hour now 'catching up' what could they possibly have to catch up on? They saw each other in Luigi's almost every night for goodness sake. "Make us some brews... five sugars."

"Do it yourself." She didn't even look at him, did he know his voice was cutting straight through her brain? Probably.

"Did you hear me?" He stepped out into CID proper now to face her leaving the door open for Rays benefit.

"Yes I bloody heard you" She slammed her hands down on the desk and stood up. "I'm a DI not your tea maid. Got hands haven't you? Or do you need me to show you how to work the kettle? You'll have to wait I'm busy working... and I seem to be the only one!"

Gene kept opening his mouth to retor but she haddn't let him get a word in, finally she stopped to take a breath. "Feel better now?"

"No I don't, I have a bloody headache, half the team are out undercover and it's not like anyone else round here is doing anything useful, now you're trying to make twice as much work for me." She was close to dissolving into a teary heap, her headache fast becoming a migraine all of which was probably caused by lack of sleep and stress.

"Well Drake if you're..." She held up her had to stop him much as he had done to her not long ago.

"I don't want to hear it, just because Rays back suddenly you go back to being a bastard. Everything doesn't have to be an innuendo you know." She stormed towards the door turning back to face him once she had got there. "And for your information I do not have 'women's troubles'"

She's waggled her fingers again bloody infuriating woman, before Gene could tell her that hadn't been what he thought she'd gone leaving the door swinging in her wake. He wanted to run after her, tell her that hadn't been what he was going to say at all, but Ray would never let him forget it. Gene Hunt did not chase after women, they came to him.

oO0Oo

Later that evening after the company had gone on for the finale Beth and the other understudies were allowed to leave but the others shared flats with dancers in the main company so hung around as Beth snuck out the back door where she was met by DI Alex Drake, no wait a very pissed off Alex Drake.

"Anything to report?"

"Not..."

"Great another day wasted when everyone could be doing real work."

Alex was clearly fuming, Beth knew Alex had fought against Gene on the whole undercover debacle but she couldn't still be annoyed about losing? Beth couldn't bear to go into the station after what had happened with Keats so going undercover seemed like the best solution all round.

Alex had walked off in the direction of her flat where Beth was still staying obviously expecting her to follow. She didn't get very far before she realised she couldn't hear the other woman's footsteps and turned seeing her still stood at the theatre door.

"What I was going to say if you'd let me finish is that I have nothing yet but I'm starting to get them to trust me so I should find out more soon." She walked quickly to catch up with Alex, "What's up with you anyway?"

"DCI Gene bloody Hunt."

"Should a guessed really," she linked her arm through Alex's as they continued down the road. "What's he done this time then?"

"Rays back"

"Oh, I see so it's all blokes together again?"

"Yep exactly"

"I think you need a bit of girl power."

"mmm" Alex mused more to herself than Beth "Where are the Spice Girls when you need them?"

"Sorry?"

"Nothing" They were almost outside Alex's flat, Beth glanced down at Luigi's where the men of CID were drinking and smoking.

"Fancy a glass of wine DI Drake?"

"Umm okay," Alex had no desire to see her male colleagues right now but a glass of wine would be nice, they walked down the steps into the trattoria and were greeted by a wall of warmth and cigarette smoke. Alex took a last deep breath of 'clean' air before entering, oh how she missed the smoking ban.

The blokes were all sat around a table drinking lager, noticeably absent was Chris who along with Shaz was still working undercover at the theatre for a few more hours.

Gene looked up as Alex entered, she didn't even look at him. He thought they'd been finally making progress, getting to a place where they could trust each other again and be friends maybe even more. But he'd just gone and pissed her off... again.

"Don't cha think Guv...?" Ray looked at him expectantly he'd obviously been having a conversation with himself thinking the guv was listening.

Gene reluctantly snapped his gaze away from Alex's behind to look at Ray. "What?"

"I was just sayin that new DI Price, looks like she's gaggin for it. Recon I got a chance there?"

"No Raymundo I don't think you have a chance in hell, and try to remember she is your superior officer you treat her with respect."

Ray didn't really listen to Gene's answer, somewhere in his head he was the master of pulling and just figured any bird was helpless to resist him. The guv must have said words to that effect. "What about Drake? She looks like she could use a stiff..."

He didn't manage to finish the sentence; Gene had grabbed him by the collar and hauled him outside for a lecture about respecting your superiors and the right way to treat women.

oO0Oo

"Wonder what that's about?" Beth and Alex were perched on stools at the bar sipping glasses of red wine.

"Don't know" Alex shrugged, "Ray probably just insulted man city." Beth looked a little lost "Football"

"Ohh, I don't see why men get so emotional over football it's not like it's important."

"Shhh" Beth had her back to the CID table but on hearing her words Alex had seen them all turn to glare. Both women giggled as the men got into a debate about football.

"Seriously though," Beth was speaking quieter now "If football didn't exist the crime rate would be lower."

"That DI Price is Bollocks," Gene had re-entered the restaurant and heard the last comment. "People would just find something else to fight over."

"Like cricket?" Alex interjected with a smirk.

"No DI Drake cricket is for Nancy's and posh twats," He resisted the urge to say that it must be right up her street instead registering that the colour was back in her cheeks. "Feeling better are we?"

"Yes thanks guv, where's Ray gone?"

"He'll be back in a minute, just had to have a little erm chat." Ray walked back through the door a moment later looking a little ruffled but unhurt.

Alex raised an eyebrow at Gene "Bruise free groin slap?"

"Something like that Bolly." She smiled Bolly was a step up from Drake they must be getting somewhere.

oO0Oo

Beth had turned back to her glass of wine leaving Alex and Gene to it, she could see that there was something more going on there but was going to have to wait and see if the sparks would ignite. She didn't even notice Ray walking over until he'd sat down on the other side of her and ordered a drink.

"You must be DI Price the ballerina? I'm..."

"Ray Carling, I know." She shook his hand quickly "Charmed I'm sure." She turned away from him to her right to see Alex sat alone, Gene had returned to sit with the rest of the team. Beth motioned behind her silently and mouthed 'help me' to Alex.

"Errr Ray, I think I heard someone say it's your round." Ray jumped up to defend himself and the girls made their escape collapsing in giggles in the hallway.

oO0Oo

**I think we'll leave it there for now or I will just keep writing and this chapter would end up massive. I will try to get more up soon; the general rule for me is I try to post frequently enough to stay on the front page of fics.**

**If anyone has any questions ballet wise feel free to ask, I didn't think translating all the ballet terms was necessary but if you would like to know more I will be happy to assist you.**


	15. Chapter 15

Moet & Chandon Chapter 15

**This chapter is mostly just girl talk, I'm sorry to any fellas reading. Persevere there will be plot at some point, but the majority of reviewers did ask for this so I hope its okay.**

**I don't own ashes to ashes; I have also borrowed some lines from Miss Congeniality.**

**By the way please note the rating has changed to T, I don't know if I needed to but I use the word sex so I just wanted to be safe, I don't think your supposed to mention anything adult in a K.**

**oO0Oo**

"So...?"

Alex really wanted to say 'so what' but she resisted the urge, she'd be brought up to speak correctly. Instead she just looked at Beth questioningly and shrugging slightly. The two women had made their escape and were now sat on Alex's sofa having consumed half a bottle of pinot grigio.

"The Guv?"

Alex looked confused "What about him?"

Beth put her glass of white wine down on the table and lent forwards. "Don't try to tell me nothing's going on, I'm not blind."

"But nothing is going on" Alex put her glass down next to Beth's', white wine made a refreshing change and as Beth had pointed out it didn't stain your teeth like red did.

"Something has changed between you two; you're awkward around each other now. What happened did you get drunk and end up in bed together?

Alex laughed "Yes actually..."

"No way! Seriously?" Beth was shocked, she may have suggested it but she didn't think that was the case.

"No, we slept together but we didn't _sleep_ together."

"What?"

Alex sighed "We didn't _sleep_ together."

"Yeah," Beth took a sip of wine "I got that much, but you slept together?"

"I was drunk, very drunk. He stayed to look after me."

"In your bed?" She fixed Alex with her most condescending stare.

"Umm..." Alex spoke haltingly "I insisted... apparently."

"Wait" Beth held up her hands "You don't remember?" Alex shook her head slowly "Then how do you know you didn't..."

"We didn't"

"You're sure?" She looked sure but Beth wanted to check.

Alex nodded "Completely sure.

"But you wanted to? Right?" Beth reached for the wine bottle and emptied the last of it into their glasses.

"Wanted to what?" Alex accepted her now full glass and took a sip.

"Sleep with him"

"I did sleep with him"

"No I mean... oh this is too confusing, can we just call it sex?"

Alex went a little pink "We didn't though."

"I know but you wanted to right?"

Alex's flush deepened "No"

"You are such a rubbish liar," She threw a cushion at Alex and started singing "you think he's gorgeous... You want to kiss him..." She caught the look on Alex's' face. "You have, haven't you?"

"Maybe... Okay yes, we did once. But then he buggered off right after."

"That bad are you?"

"Hey!" Alex threw the cushion back then visibly sagged "Maybe..."

"That's so not it, he's probably just scared."

"Of me?"

Beth shook her head "Of women, all men are. So what's happened since? Or is this why you've not been using your inside voices with each other?"

Alex smiled "He sort of asked me on a date" Why did it feel like they were back in school.

"Ohh and?"

Her face fell at the memory "We were interrupted... and then all this" She spread her hands.

Beth nodded, "more wine?" Not waiting for an answer she got up and went to the kitchen for another bottle.

"So what's happening with you and that choreographer guy then?" Alex had picked up the empty glasses and followed Beth into the kitchen, "Will was it?"

"Hmmm?" Beth was trying to choose between Chablis and a Chardonnay.

"There is something between you isn't there?"

Beth turned to face her holding out both bottles "There used to be."

"And now?" Alex took the Chablis and started searching the drawer for a bottle opener.

Beth shrugged "I don't know, I don't know if I want there to be either." She located the bottle opener on the work top and passed it to Alex "It's like that whole part of my life was over and now it's all being re-opened." Alex succeeded in opening the bottle and filled their glasses, "I just want to catch the scum and get back to real life."

"I'll drink to that" Alex handed her a glass and they clinked before both drinking deeply. Real life? Alex wasn't sure what that was anymore.

oO0Oo

"Wassaat?" Beth was dragged from her slumber in the early hours of the morning by a pounding on the front door; she sat up slowly wondering if she had imagined it when the knocking came again. She started to panic, Alex was still asleep. Beth curled her legs into her and wrapped her arms around her knees. She didn't know what she was worrying about, she knew Keats was in HM Fenchurch and no-one knew she was here. So who was banging on the door at 2am?

Yawning, Alex opened her bedroom door and her eyes fell on Beth who was shaking. "It's probably nothing." Beth nodded eyes wide but it was confirmed to be nothing a few seconds later as Alex made her way to the door.

"Bolly, open this bloody door NOW!"

"See told you, nothing." Beth let out a shaky breath and relaxed into the sofa "Just our drunken DCI"

"Oi Bolly" Genes' voice was slightly muffled behind the door "I'm not pissed, an I'm definitely not nothing now open this bloody door!"

Alex raised her eyebrows and looked at Beth "Maybe we should make him wait a while." She'd whispered so he couldn't hear.

"Bolly I know your there, open the door before I break it down." The girls exchanged glances before both going to the door to let him in.

"Yes?" Alex did not look impressed; she was stood in her nightshirt with her hands on her hips glaring at her DCI. Gene was leaning on the doorframe taking in the sight before him; both his female DIs in very little. Beth was self consciously trying to pull down her 'Frankie says Relax' t-shirt.

"Sorry to interrupt your slumber party... umm can I come in?"

"Do you have to? It is two in the morning"

Gene glanced at Beth who had her arms folded across her chest, then over to Alex who hadn't moved.

"I need to talk to you Alex." She sighed and rolled her eyes at Beth before stepping aside to let him in

oO0Oo

A little later Beth was ensconced in the bedroom, Alex having insisted she take the bed as she had no excuse to be late for 'work' tomorrow, and Gene was likely to keep her up most of the night otherwise.

She smiled to herself as she settled on the bed. She couldn't hear shouting, which was a good sign. She couldn't hear anything else either, maybe they weren't talking. Still no shouting was definitely a start, which was her final thought that night as she fell asleep. Her dreams filled with footsteps following in the dark.

oO0Oo

"So?"

Gene did say it "So what?"

"What's so important you had to wake me up at 2 in the morning?" Alex threw her hands up in despair and went to sit on the sofa, pushing aside the blanket Beth had been sleeping under.

"I couldn't sleep" He'd moved to stand in the arch to the living room.

"What do you want warm milk?"

"No," he sat beside her on the sofa both staring straight ahead not at each other. They looked like passengers on a bus staring in the direction of travel. "Alex," they turned their heads but not their bodies towards each other noticing for the first time how close they were. "I have to make things right with you..." She didn't speak thankfully he didn't know if he'd manage to say what he had to if she opened her impossible mouth. "I'm sorry."

He'd said it really quickly and mumbled but Alex heard him, she raised her eyebrows in surprise. The Gene Hunt she knew didn't use _those_ words... well okay he had once before, not that the apology had matched the deed.

"For...?" Alex could stop a small smile creeping onto her face.

"C'mon Bolls don't make me, you know how hard this is." Alex forced her lips into a pout, Gene sighed "Bloody woman" Alex's eyebrows raised. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry for being a bastard. Happy now?"

Alex nodded "Thank you," she nudged him with her shoulder "I thought Gene Hunt didn't apologise."

"He doesn't, but he doesn't stay awake worryin' about upsetting some bird."He fixed her with a steely glare.

"Ray will never know," She took a breath "Is that all I am then? 'Some bird'"

"How many times? Don't waggle you bloody fingers at me" Their eyes met "No, you're not just some bird."

Alex smiled and jumped up from the sofa, "Drink Guv?" he nodded, things were finally back to the way they should be. Alex returned from the kitchen with a bottle of whisky and two glasses to find her DCI asleep on the sofa, his feet resting on the coffee table and his arms stretched along the back of the sofa. Alex smiled placing the drinks down and joined him, curling into his side and pulling the blanket over them. His arm fell around her and she drifted into a dreamless sleep, the best either of them had had in a long time.

oO0Oo

Beth awoke in a cold sweat unsure what had roused her this time, glancing at the clock she realised she'd only been asleep about an hour. She crept soundlessly to the bedroom door with light footfalls only a trained dancer would be capable of and heard no sound from the living room, assuming Gene had left she pushed open the door an inch smiling at the sight before her; Alex and Gene curled up asleep together on the striped sofa. Silently she shut the door and crept back to bed, quickly falling into a deep sleep and not remembering the dream at all.

oO0Oo

**I'm ever so sorry if there are any mistakes, I have checked and double checked but I had a squash spillage on the laptop and some of the keys are a little sticky.**

**Please let me know what you thought I'm not overly happy with this chapter, and I must warn you to expect a bigger break before the next chapter. I'm sorry but real life is butting in once again. **


	16. Chapter 16

Moet and Chandon Chapter 16

**Well laptop seems to have survived the juice incident and have just handed in my referred uni work so Plymouth uni no longer owns my soul. On the very long journey home now so it's M&C time again YAY!**

**Thanks so much for the comments on the last chapter, I really wasn't sure about it but you were all so lovely.**

**I do own ashes to ashes, didn't you know BBC stands for Baibe's Broadcasting Co-operation?**

**oO0Oo**

Beth woke first the next morning and tentatively pushed open the door to the living room and saw her colleagues still asleep on the sofa; Alex had shifted and was now lying horizontally with her head in Gene's lap. Beth smiled, she felt a little guilty for taking the double bed but she wasn't to know Gene was going to stay. Maybe she'd go back to her own place now Keats was safely locked up. Beth walked through to the kitchen to make some coffee; she flicked the kettle on and pulled the caffetier out of the cupboard spooning in a few generous table spoons of ground coffee. Neither Beth nor Alex could stand the instant stuff, Alex secretly longing for a Starbucks latte. While waiting for the kettle to boil Beth started her early morning stretches, gently warming up her muscles and joints before moving onto her barre exercises starting with plies leaning on the kitchen work surface for support.

She didn't notice the presence of her DCI as he stood watching her; he hadn't expected anyone to be up this early and had hoped he could sneak out before Beth knew he'd stayed. He supposed he could still do that, she had her back to him and probably wouldn't notice if he could shut the door really quietly. Unfortunately for Gene Beth chose that moment to do a full port de bras folding her upper body forwards so her nose touched her knees without bending her legs. From this upside down position she spotted her audience, while he was enjoying the view of her behind.

"Morning Guv"

"Err" He was well and truly caught. "Morning... Elizabeth." She carried on with her exercise as though nothing had happened. "Do you always do ballet in your pyjamas?"

She was still wearing her Frankie says relax shirt and a pair of shorts. "Yeah, well I'm not gonna get dressed specially to warm up in the kitchen am I?"

"Oh, I thought you had to wear one of them you know dress things." Gene mimed a tutu shape with his hands and Beth had to stifle a giggle.

"Not for practising"

"Oh" He really didn't know what to say to her but couldn't stand the awkward silence that was threatening to descend between them.

She moved onto developpes which involves slowly unfolding one leg in the air as high as your flexibility allowed then holding in there. She started with her left leg so she was facing Gene, who was now leaning on the opposite worktop watching her with fascination.

"Bloody hell Price." She'd extended her left leg to the side so her foot was about level with her shoulder. "If I were with a woman who could do that I'd never let her go."

"Thanks" She chuckled, "That's not where it should be though." She grasped her left ankle with her hand and pulled it up so her toe was pointing to the ceiling and her foot level with her ear. "I can't hold it though, not strong enough... anymore" She let go and slowly lowered the leg back to the floor before turning and repeating the exercise on the other leg. She sighed with frustration at her once injured leg as it failed to meet the standard set by the left.

"So, why are you doing it now? I thought I was paying you to spend all day prancing about with nancys."

Beth scowled and didn't answer for a moment, instead starting grande battements imagining it was Keats she was kicking. "It takes a lot of work Guv" She did a few more kicks "Not all male dancers are gay you know," He snorted "And they're definitely not nancys."

"You're trying to tell me that blokes who prance around in tights pretending to be fairies are not nancys."

Beth stopped her exercises and glared at him, "Your quite strong right Guv?"

Gene looked a little smug "You could say that."

"You could lift me up right?" He nodded "Above your head?"

"I'd give it ago."

Beth narrowed her eyes. "With one hand?" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Thought not, these guys are stronger and fitter than most men and that makes them nancys?"

"I spose not" Gene sulked, he breathed a sigh of relief as the kettle clicked off giving him an excuse to stop talking, male ballet dancers was not his favourite topic of conversation and he went about making the coffee.

"You should come watch a performance."

"No thanks, ballet is for toffs."

"Alex would like it," she'd got his attention now "And you could say it was for 'surveillance' you know take the pressure off a bit."

Gene thought for a moment while he pushed down the plunger on the coffee. "Could you get me tickets?"

"I'm sure I can sort something out." She smiled widely taking the cup of coffee he handed her and turning towards the bathroom.

"DI Price..." He looked a little uncomfortable

"Don't worry Guv my lips are sealed." She mimed zipping her lips closed and turned a quick pirouette expertly not spilling any coffee before heading for the bathroom.

oO0Oo

Alex was woken by the sound of the bathroom door closing followed by running water as Beth turned the shower on. She stretched and slowly sat upright smiling gently as she remembered the events of the previous night. But where was Gene? He'd definitely been there when she went to sleep, if he'd snuck out early she would be so pissed off with him. This thought had barely arrived in her head when the man in question entered the room and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" She was more than a little surprised; Gene was suddenly exhibiting all these qualities she'd never seen in him before. Not that he'd ever behave like this in front of the team of course.

"S'alright" He sat down on the sofa beside her and slurped his own coffee. "I woulda sorted breakfast but you don't have any food" It was true he'd been through her cupboards and there wasn't even a loaf of bread.

"I don't really keep any food, wasn't expecting guests, an we don't usually eat breakfast." And as every other meal time was spent in Luigi's there was no need for food shopping.

"Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep, an make you give up your bed."

She inched a little closer to him. "I didn't mind" Gene smiled, nor did he. Okay it was a really uncomfortable sofa but he'd sleep anywhere if it meant he could have her in his arms. Their eyes met his flicking down to her lips which were parted in anticipation then back to her eyes again.

"Bolly..." He reached out a hand and placed it lightly beside her face his thumb brushing over her cheek gently as their heads moved slowly forwards, eyes still fixed on each other.

"Right I gotta get to the theatre..." Beth was talking loudly as she pushed open the door; she was now dressed in a black and pink 'Fame' t-shirt and grey dance trousers with pink and white trainers over the top of her regulation leotard and tights, her hair pulled back off her face into a bun. She immediately gauged the situation as Alex and Gene jumped apart but pretended not to have noticed. Gene jumped up from the sofa watching Beth searching the living room for something.

"I'll drive you, if you like? I've got to go home anyway get something to wear for work."

"Okay, thanks" Beth didn't look up Alex had been forced to get up as Beth was now pulling the sofa apart frantically searching.

Alex and Gene looked at each other curiously, Gene giving her a weak smile which she returned then they returned their gaze to Beth who had thrown the sofa cushions across the room and was now looking through a pile of clothes and making a right mess. Gene shifted from foot to foot getting a little uncomfortable. "I'll wait in the quattro. See you at the office Bolly kecks." He left brushing past Alex a little more than accidentally.

"What are you looking for?"

"My ballet shoes, can't find them anywhere."

"What these ones?" Alex picked up a pair of flat ballet shoes off the shelf where they had been left so Beth would be able to find them and this could be avoided."

"Yeah thanks" Beth grabbed them out of Alex's hands and rushed to the door she was now running late.

Alex sighed looking around the living room and observing the destruction left in the younger woman's' wake.

"Alex?" Beth had re-opened the front door almost as soon as she'd shut it. "Later you are going to tell me everything." She grinned cheekily and was shooed away by Alex who was shaking her head slowly at the mess around her. Maybe she should get a bigger place, and then Beth could move in properly. She quite liked having her around, although she was really too old to be sharing a flat. It was much nicer than being alone, even if she was the messiest person in existence... and her older cousin.

oO0Oo

"Bolly!" A few hours later and Alex had finally finished tidying up and gone into work, almost as soon as she was seated at her desk Gene appeared.

"Yes Guv?" Alex feigned ignorance but was sure she was going to get a lecture for being late... again. And he knew she'd gotten up ages ago and should have easily been on time.

"What time is it?" He spoke slowly as though explaining to a child.

"Time you got a watch Guv." He raised his eyebrows, they both knew she was seeing how far she could push him. Alex looked at her watch the back at Gene with wide innocent eyes "9.30"

"And what time do we start work?" She narrowed her eyes at him but his pout was immovable.

"Nine Guv."

"So what do you need to say?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "Are you going anywhere with this Guv because I'm actually quite busy." She shuffled the papers on her desk to try and prove this.

"Are you going to apologise for being late?"

"Wasn't planning on it"

"Well..." Luckily for Alex the phone on her desk rang.

"Hello, DI Drake. Yes, hang on." She put her hand over the receiver and turned to Gene. "Sorry Guv this is going to take a while."

Gene glared at her, she had just dismissed him in front of his whole team... okay not his whole team and they weren't really paying attention but still. He supposed this was payback for yesterday, not that he deserved it he had apologised. He was going to have to exert some authority over her before the end of the day.

Alex answered the glare with a wide smile and watched as Gene stalked back to his office and slammed the door before returning to the phone. "Sorry Shaz what was that?"

Shaz's voice was a little crackly on the other end of the phone. "I said I think I've found something, there's this guy he's got a box for the season and he comes to almost every performance."

"That's a little obsessive but he could just be a big fan."

"No, there's more too it. He's just really creepy, every night he arrives half an hour early and asks to see the dancers warming up and every night he's told he can't. Sometimes he asks for things to be passed to dancers an all."

"What things Shaz? Notes?"

"I don't know he will only deal with this other girl in the box office."

"Okay, thanks Shaz. See if Chris can talk to him, I'm gonna go see the Guv. Oh wait! I almost forgot have you got a name?"

"Yes it's Albert Weismann."

Alex made a note of the name. "Okay thanks Shaz, bye." She hung up the phone and got up. "Ray, can you see if you can find anything on an Albert Weismann?"

"Yes Ma'am." Alex hid a small smile, it felt good to be Ray's superior again.

oO0Oo

"Oh Lady B how nice of you to drop by." She'd walked into Gene's office without knocking again.

"Look Guv that was Shaz..."

"Shaz?" His voice was raised drawing the attention of the rest of CID "All that" He waved his arm in the direction of her desk "was for Shaz?"

"No" Alex shut the door and lowered her voice so they couldn't hear her "_that_ was for asking me to make tea."

"But I apologised for that!" Gene was almost whispering and kept glancing up to see if Ray could hear him.

"I know, but I had to exert my authority in front of the team. Kind of like you just did, only no-one paid any attention to me."

"Bloody woman with your bloody psychology." Gene was mumbling under his breath and had accidentally got it right; Alex smiled and perched on the edge of his desk. "So what did Shaz want?"

"She thinks she's found something, she's found a guy acting suspiciously."

"He got form?"

"Ray is going through the records now."

"Good." Gene sat up a little straighter and pulled his chair slightly closer to where she sat. "I was thinking, maybe we should go watch, you know undercover see if we can get close to this guy."

"Yeah, Guv, great idea." She let him bask for just a moment "But it was my idea"

"No, I think..."

"No it was, before the whole Keats thing I suggested it and you said no."

"Well maybe I've changed my mind." She pouted a little he'd only dismissed it because it was her idea so now here he was passing it off as his own. "I'll pick you up later okay." Alex nodded and got up. "Oh and Bolls..."

"Wear something slutty right?" Alex was preparing her best indignant look for his reply.

"Not that I'd mind but we're going to a theatre, wear something classy." Alex smiled caught off guard by his reply and went to see if Ray had found anything yet.

oO0Oo

**Thanks so much for reading, if you liked it please review. If not please let me know why.**

**And finally at the start of this chapter I'm sure you remember me celebrating my freedom? Well I've just found out that I have a new job starting next week so not quite so free. It's very demanding so please be aware that chapters will be less frequent.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back! Are you excited? I am, unfortunately my work is crazy busy and if your not at work your getting ready for work rehearsing for work or sleeping. Ah life in entertainments, all my work is seasonal though and I am now 'between jobs' until the end of this month so I am yours for a while.**

Previously on Moet and Chandon: It's been so long I barely remember what's happening and have had to re-read the whole story so just to recap: Jim suspended Ray for the accidental killing of that guy at GMP, his replacement the lovely DI Elizabeth Price who is Alex's cousin – but doesn't know it. She's now undercover with the Royal Ballet because a ballerina has been murdered and another threatened. Hopefully that enough to remind you ruffly where we're at and so on with the story.

Moet & Chandon Chapter 17

Gene pulled at his tie trying to loosen it slightly; it felt as though the tie was cutting off his air supply. And was it hot? He felt hot, how high did they have the heating on in this place. He gulped and looked across at Alex who was scanning the room slowly, she looked amazing. He'd tried to convey some of his feelings when he'd picked her up outside Luigi's earlier and seen her in a simple but elegant floor length midnight blue silk dress, but all he'd managed to get out was a gruff 'you look nice Bolls.' It was times like this he wished he could be more articulate, maybe then he could tell her what she meant to him.

"I'm just gonna have a quick fag, you know before it starts..." Gene left the box Beth had arranged for them and snuck outside taking a deep breath of the cool air before lighting up.

oO0Oo

Alex who had looked up when Gene had left now returned her gaze to the audience, between them Beth and Shaz had managed to get them a box directly opposite the one belonging for the season to the suspect Mr Albert Weissman. As Shaz had predicted he had arrived half an hour before the performance and asked to watch the warm up this request was as usual denied, he had then proceeded to his box and had been there ever since with Alex watching from across the auditorium. Fifteen minutes before the performance was due to begin the orchestra could be heard warming up in the pit and Chris appeared in Mr Weissman's box bearing his pre-performance drink as was his custom every night, a few minutes later and Alex jumped as there was a knock on the door behind her she opened it and was pulled into the corridor.

"Chris what are you doing?" Alex was rubbing her arm where Chris had grabbed her.

"Sorry Boss, er Ma'am I didn't think I should be seen talking to you."

"You are allowed to talk to me Chris, it's much more suspicious for a member of staff to drag a paying customer into a deserted corridor."

"Sorry Ma'am..." Chris did look apologetic.

"I presume there was a reason you brought me out here?"

"Oh yes, umm." Chris seemed to suddenly remember his purpose and handed Alex a folded piece of paper. "It's from that man, Mr Weissman."

"Oh" Alex opened the note, the handwriting was thin and loopy reading:

_I see your husband has abandoned you, _

_wont you join me for a drink?_

"Perfect," Alex smiled now she had an excuse to get close to him.

"I'm to take you back with me Ma'am then get you whatever you want."

"Great," She started following Chris down the corridor. "I'll have a white wine thanks, Oh and Chris you will remember that you don't know me wont you?"

Chris looked confused "But I do know you Ma'am."

"Yes I know that Chris" she sighed "But no-one else is supposed to know that, we're undercover remember." Chris nodded.

They'd stopped outside a door bearing the number 6 Chris knocked quietly and pushed the door open leaving Alex to walk through alone.

"Ah good evening," Mr Weissman stood and took Alex left hand in his own immediately noticing the lack of a ring "Miss...?"

"Reynolds" He kissed the back of her hand "It's Zoe." Albert smiled all the way to his startlingly blue eyes. He must have been in his late sixties, he had short grey hair and the wrinkles on his face showed he laughed more than frowned. He didn't seem like a killer, but you never know.

"And you my dear may call me Albert." He re-took his red velvet seat and gestured for Alex to sit down as well. "Not your husband then?"

"No," Alex laughed. They had considered posing a married couple, they certainly fought like it. But had decided to keep it simple and have unattached aliases. "Just my date."

"And he left you alone? That's no way to treat such a beautiful lady."

Alex felt herself blushing a little "I don't think the theatre is really his style, he's more of a pub guy."

"Then he's made a great sacrifice to bring you here tonight," He patted her hand with his own arthritis riddled one. "And look at me stealing you away."

Chris crept into the room and placed a glass of white wine on a table by Alex's elbow.

"I don't think he'd notice."

"Nonsense." He turned to Chris "Peter (This was the first time Chris had been given an undercover alias and he still wasn't used to his other name.) Fetch Miss Reynolds' date a drink when he returns and apologise for my borrowing her."

Chris nodded and left.

"So Zoe, do you like the ballet."

"Oh yes," Alex nodded "I wish I could dance, I always wanted lessons as a child..." She trailed off, dancing wasn't something Caroline approved of, to watch yes but to take lessons no.

Albert saw the sadness in her eyes and nodded "My late wife danced, this is where I feel closest to her. Swan lake was her favourite, I never miss a performance." He smiled slightly his eyes glassy and picked up his drink with hands that shook a little. Alex watched as he took a sip and returned the glass, his joints swollen with arthritis. She sighed to herself this was no killer; he didn't have the motive or the ability. The bell rang signalling the performance was soon to begin, "You'd better return to your date my dear." He glanced across the theatre to where Gene had returned to the box and was fixing them with a glare.

"Yes," Alex stood and straightened her dress "It was lovely to meet you."

"And you Zoe," He stood and took Alex's hand in both of his "I hope we will meet again." He squeezed her hand gently and watched her slip out of the door then a few moments later re-appear in the box opposite.

oO0Oo

"So?"

"It's not him; he hasn't the motive or the ability." Alex sighed as she reclaimed her seat next to Gene.

"Sure?"

Alex looked at him wearily and blinked slowly before speaking in an exasperated tone "Look his wife was a dancer and…"

"I'm not arguing" Gene held up both hands as if surrendering "Just checking you're sure."

Alex nodded her eyes not leaving his.

"Okay, square one then I guess."

She nodded again and the auditorium lights dimmed the red velvet curtains opening and pulling both their gazes from each other and onto the stage where the ballet was beginning.

oO0Oo

**I'm sorry it's so short I did so want to write a nice long chapter but can't work out where to go from here and I wanted this up quickly so here you are. xx**


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for all the reviews. Yes to those who spotted it Alex's alias was the name of Keeley's character in spooks, I haven't much imagination unfortunately.

This chapter starts off running pretty much parallel to the last this is what's happening behind the red curtain at the same time Alex is meeting Albert.

OO0Oo

"Hmmmm?"

"Are you even listening to me Lizzie?"

"Yeah..." She didn't look up from the notes she was making.

"You know I can tell when your doing that right?"

"Mhmmm?" She seemed to snap to attention suddenly "Doing what?"

"Not paying me any attention whatsoever just nodding and agreeing."

"I was listening, I'm a woman I can multi-task." William and Beth were sat in his office after rehearsals but a few hours before the company would be back for the evening performance, Beth was working through her notes on the case so far while William was apparently having a conversation with himself.

"Oh yeah" He crossed his arms as he spoke, not that she could see. Beth was sat at his desk and he was stood behind her. "What was I saying then."

"Ummm," He was right she wasn't listening her mind was elsewhere. "Something about how I shouldn't stop dancing when this case is over." It was a good guess that's what the majority of their conversations consisted of.

"Nice try, actually..." He walked around the desk and took the visitor chair to be sat facing her. "I was wondering if you had heard any more about Victoria?

Victoria Hewitt was a soloist with the company and had been Helen's flat mate, she was the dancer who had started receiving threatening letters prompting Gene to send Beth in undercover.

"Yeah it turned out to be an ex," Beth finally looked up at him. "He knew from Victoria that Helen had been getting letters before she died and wanted to scare Vicky."

"So there's not a threat to my dancers then?"

Beth sighed and put down her pen "I don't know yet, the way Helen's body was left here and by the stage door implies that it's a message or threat to someone here, but we've no evidence that anyone else is in danger."

"But then... will you, you know go...?"

"I don't know yet, I was only sent here because they thought there was a threat and because of Jim but..."

"Jim?"

She didn't really want to go into what happened with Keats "He's just some guy from work."

"Oh" It was a very defeated kind of oh

"It's not like that.."

Will jumped in "It's not my business, we were over a long time ago..." he got up to leave – momentarily forgetting that they were in his office.

"Will!" Beth stood too grabbing Will's arm to stop him, he looked back at her "And you say I don't listen," Beth paused for a moment and took a breath "Jim Keats was one of my superiors but he did some err bad stuff and I don't feel safe at the station, so he's in prison and I'm here." She'd spoken really quickly trying to get it all out in one breath and then looked down at the floor suddenly self conscious and then his arms were around her and she was sobbing into his shoulder.

"You should have told me." 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't..."

"Hey," He lifted her chin to make her look at him "We've been through a lot and we may not be together any more but no matter what I'm always here for you."

"Thank you" Beth snuggled back into his shoulder.

"Any time" He dropped a quick kiss onto the top of her head. "C'mon," reluctantly he released her from his embrace "Let's go have some dinner..."

Beth shook her head sinking back into the chair, "I've got to get this done." She gestured towards the desk where the report that would decide her fate was lying. "Besides I'm not really hungry."

"Okay," Will eyed her suspiciously "I'll be back soon." He smiled at her and grabbed his coat before heading out.

oO0Oo

"And plie..., stretch then grande plie..." Will's voice rang out through the studio where the company were all warming up for the evenings performance.

"Has anyone seen Samantha Raine?" The ballet mistress had rushed into the room, quickly registering the blank faces all around she hurried over to where Will stood next to the piano. "She hasn't rung in or anything, if she isn't here in the next few minutes she isn't performing your going to have to make sure the understudy is prepared."

William nodded and glanced up at Beth, they exchanged a significant glance but both took it to mean something different.

"Lizzie" Will called Beth over to him as the rest of the company filed out to get hair make-up and costume for the performance. "I suppose you know what this means."

"Yeah, can I use the phone in your office?"

William looked confused "What for?"

Beth glanced around to make sure no-one was in ear shot. "I need to call my DCI, what if she's missing?"

"I hadn't thought of that, but we have got a more pressing issue right now." He took both her hands in his "The show goes on and you have to dance."

"Me?" Beth pulled her hands away from him and headed for the studio door. "I'm sure someone else can do it, I've got a missing person to find." Beth slammed the door as she left the room.

William followed her eventually finding her in his office dialling the phone on his desk, he stilled her hand and took the receiver from her returning it to the cradle. "Your the only one who knows the part, you need to do it. I can't refund a full house."

Beth made a grab for the phone but it Will held it out of her reach. "I need to let the station know, something is wrong I can feel it."

As though taunting a child William brought the phone closer to her before moving it away again. "Then will you dance?"

"Yes, it's not like I have a choice in the matter. Give me the bloody phone I need to do my actual job."

Will conceded and passed her the phone before leaving the room to check on his dancers.

Beth sighed if there was anyone in CID they weren't answering, she hung up and dialled again this time calling the front desk.

"Fenchurch East how can I help you?"

Phew at least Viv was in "Viv it's DI Price, is the Guv around?"

"Fraid not DI Price he's out undercover or something with DI Drake." Even as he said it she remembered the not quite a date the two were on.

"Okay" she was thinking fast "Is there anyone else in CID around?"

"Yes Ma'am who would you like to speak to?" Bastards so they were there just not answering, she knew who it was going to have to be even though she dreaded speaking to him.

"Ray please."

"Of course Ma'am I'll fetch him for you." Beth heard the background noises change as the door to CID was opened then Viv asking for Ray who grumbled a lot but came when he heard who was calling.

"Ello?"

"Ray I need you to check on Samantha Raine, she's a dancer from the Royal Ballet but she hasn't turned up for work. Can you go round to her flat see if you can find anything? Then call Shaz at the box office and let her know what you find."

"Yes Ma'am..." He'd intended to carry on speaking but Beth hung up the phone then suddenly grabbed the handset back and started dialling again. Listening to the phone ring for a few seconds before someone answered.

"Hello, Royal Opera House box office how can I help you." Beth breathed a sigh of relief, Shaz had answered.

"Shaz, it's Beth." Shaz was pretty good at being undercover and show know signs of recognition, as far as the other girls in the ticket office could see she was just speaking to a customer. "One of the dancers hasn't arrived for work this evening and we can't get hold of her, Rays going to her flat to see what he can find, he'll ring you and if she's still missing can you get a message to the Guv and Alex?"

"I'm sure we can arrange that for you." Beth smiled at Shaz's professional manner."

"And let me know what's happening too."

"Yes of course, thank you for calling." Beth replaced the phone and took a deep breath before running off to hair and make-up, she thought she'd never perform again but here she was preparing for a big a show.

oO0Oo

Not much later and in full costume Beth stood in the wings watching the action on stage, she wasn't in the first scene set at a ball she waited with the rest of the swan maidens and shivered as the nerves hit her. Before she never got stage fright but now so much had changed what if she couldn't perform as well as she used to? As is sensing her nerves William appeared behind her and put his arms around her, careful not to crush the tutu she was wearing.

"You'll be fine."

oO0Oo

The lights dimmed and the courtiers left the stage as the audience applauded.

"What is this even about Bolls?" Gene was so confused, apparently there was some sort of story going on but he just couldn't see it.

"Well that guy," She pointed to the male dancer on stage who appeared to be walking through a forest "Is Prince Siegfried, the ball was for his birthday, and now he has to choose a bride. He didn't like any of the women his parents had chosen for him so his mother told him to fire an arrow and where the arrow lands his true love will be. He's looking for the arrow now, but the woman he falls in love with, Odette has been cursed by an evil magician and by day takes the form of a swan but at night turns back into a woman. To break the curse he has to declare his love for her but before he can the evil magician disguises his own daughter Odile as the swan princess and the Prince unknowingly declares his love for her., the only way they can break the curse is to both jump into the lake and drown killing the magician."

"Sounds like a load of poofy nonsense to me." Alex smiled he may not think ballet was his thing but she could see he found the story moving, and in dance form it was even more so.

"Who are they then?" Gene pointed at the stage

"They are the swan maidens, they share in Odette's curse, and that's Beth! Oh my gosh I didn't know she was performing." They watched as the DI danced the famous steps of the little swans and applauded extra loudly when she sank into the final pose with the other three little swans.

oO0Oo

**I'd like to just mention as I'm not sure I have before that although this story and all of it's events and characters are entirely fictional I have used the names of the current members of the Royal Ballet so Helen Crawford, Samantha Raine and the directors mentioned early on all really exist but are probably nothing like the way I've written them I just wanted to add some realism to the story. William Turner the assistant choreographer and Elizabeth Price are both my own creations, and the rest belong to the BBC.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Why hello, thanks for all your fabby reviews I love them. And I'm thrilled to see peeps are still reading, now tomorrow I start a new job... this one is my first acting job which is exciting, but it isn't in the most thrilling of places and I don't really have a TV so you can expect quite a bit of writing between now and Christmas. Oh yes pinch punch first of the month and no returns.**

**I don't own Ashes, nor do I own The Archers. There is also a line inspired by (but not stolen from) Friends, points to anyone who spots it.**

**oO0Oo**

Ray knocked on the door of flat number nine, "Hello?" he waited but there was no answer so tried again "Hello? Anyone in?" Still no answer, stepping back from the door he took a second to collect his wits then threw himself shoulder first at the door. It swung open far more easily than expected and Ray fell through the open doorway. Standing up he examined the door, it hadn't been left unlocked and showed signs of forced entry. Ray proceeded through to the living area, it was clear there had been some sort of struggle recently. No sign of Samantha anywhere and the cold cup of tea on the table suggested she hadn't been there for a while. He radioed through to Viv and asked him to let Shaz know before driving back to the station.

oO0Oo

Beth raced back to her dressing room as soon as she came off stage for the interval looking for a message from Ray, she wasn't disappointed. Stuck to the mirror was a small card with a phone number on it and: 'Call me, S x' she snatched up the card and ran to Will's office to use the phone, the number on the card was that of the box office.

"Hello Royal Opera House box office, Sarah speaking how can I help you?"

Beth scowled at the phone why couldn't Shaz have answered this time? "Yes can I speak to... err" _What was Shaz's undercover name? Oh yes_ "Milly Russel please."

"I'm sorry, Milly's not around just now is there anything I can help with?"

"No, thanks though." Beth slammed down the phone and raced back to her dressing room yanking off her tutu as she went, if Shaz wasn't in the office then she must have gone to tell the Guv. She pulled on her dance trousers over her tights and accidentally messed up the feathers in her hair as she put on a hooded sweatshirt. The other understudies were watching her with bemused expressions, Beth threw her tutu at them. "I've got to go there's been a family emergency, if I'm not back can one of you go on for the second half" she didn't wait for the answer just ran out of the door where she bumped straight into William.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got to go out," she tried to explain with her eyes what was going on but he just wasn't getting it. "It's a family emergency, my _Aunt _Samantha..." she pushed past him and carried on racing up the corridor leaving Will confused, he suddenly twigged what was going on and shouted after her:

"What about the second half?" But she was already gone.

oO0Oo

"So what do you think then?" Alex had turned to Gene as soon as the house lights came up.

"I'll be honest with you Bolls, I don't really get it."

"What not at all? Don't you think it's just so beautiful, the way the music and the bodies come together to tell a story through movement?"

"Yeah," a small smile graced his lips "The most beautiful thing I've ever seen." he wasn't talking about the ballet, Alex smiled "Listen Bolly I was thinking, maybe we should do this again? But like properly..." He trailed off feeling a little awkward.

"You want to do more surveillance? Well I can see what your thinking this is going so well." She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"No, I mean... you an me, but like proper. We could go out for dinner or something... I mean er if you don't want to, never mind..."

Alex smiled "That sounds lovely," She leaned slightly towards him as though about to say something else but was interrupted as the door flew open and Shaz entered the room.

"Sorry Guv, Ma'am, you're gonna have to miss the second half. Something has happened, one of the dancers has disappeared."

"What's going on?" Beth burst into the room out of breath having run all the way from backstage. "Has Samantha been found?"

Shaz shook her head. "No, Ray's been to her flat. It had been broken into and there are definite signs of a struggle."

"Any blood?"

"No, forensics are there now dusting for prints but I doubt there'll be any."

"And Ray?"

"Speaking to the neighbours, hopefully someone saw or heard something."

"Excuse me,"Gene was stood between Beth and Shaz hands on hips with Alex next to him. "I am your DCI, why have I got no idea what your on about?"

The bell sounded signalling the second half of the ballet would be starting in 5 minutes.

"There isn't time we've got to go, I'll tell you on the way." Beth thrust his coat at him and pulled open the door checking there was no-one around before venturing out, she shouldn't be seen in the public domain with her hair and make-up done. They hurried down the corridor with Gene firing endless questions at Beth about Samantha, eventually they came to a side door that led to the car park and Gene stopped.

"Right Shaz you better get back to the box office they'll be wondering where you are, Beth you've got some dancing to do."

"No, I'm coming with you."

"You can't Lizzie," Alex had stepped forwards, "If anything happens to her while your AWOL then the suspicion will be on you. Besides, your still wearing ballet shoes."

Beth looked down and saw that she hadn't taken her pointe shoes off "I guess your right."

"I am," Alex smiled gently "We'll let you know what's happening." She took her radio out of her coat and passed it to Beth before she and Gene went off to the quattro.

oO0Oo

"You're back then?" Beth shoved the radio into her pocket as she walked back into the dressing room.

"Yeah." She picked up her tutu and started getting re-dressed.

"What about your emergency?"

Beth thought fast and concocted a _hopefully_ believable story; "My aunt has been taken seriously ill, she's at the hospital now. They're going to let me know if anything changes." the girls nodded sympathetically and Beth pulled her hoody concealing the radio back on to keep warm and snuck off to Will's office where she could listen to the radio.

""Yes I'm back, no I haven't got any news." Beth answered Will's questions before he had a chance to voice them, she plonked the radio down in the middle of the desk and sat in the chair opposite him with her arms folded on the desk and her head sideways on her arms watching the radio.

"You know what they say about a watched pot..." Will was sorting through some papers.

"It's okay though I don't want the radio to boil."

oO0Oo

"Ray talk to me..." Gene and Alex were in the quattro headed for Samantha's flat.

"Forensics got nothing Guv, no fingerprints they think he was wearing gloves."

"We're not sure it's a he Ray." Alex had grabbed the radio off Gene, okay maybe this isn't the sort of equal rights she was after but she still had to get a little feminism in there."

"Actually we are Ma'am." Rays voice was crackly the signal was breaking up "Neighbour saw her leave with a man about four o'clock..." Ray had carried on talking but all Alex and Gene heard was static.

"Bloody radios nothing ever works." Gene slammed the radio down onto the dashboard and took a sharp right turn speeding down the road then stopping abruptly sending Alex into the windscreen, luckily she'd put her hands out to stop her head hitting the glass. He was going to have to start being more careful, one of these days Gene's reckless driving was going to get him in trouble. She looked over at him with her eyes narrow as though expecting an apology but he was already getting out of the car.

"You gonna sit there all day Bolly?" What was she thinking? The Gene Genie didn't apologise.

oO0Oo

"So tell me exactly what you saw." Mrs Perkins was in her late 60's and live next door to Samantha, she'd already been through her statement with Ray but now was sat in her living room with Gene and Alex recounting the afternoons events again.

"Well it was what I heard really, now I know it was about four o'clock because I was making a cup of tea and was just going to put on the radio for the archers when I heard them next door shouting and throwing things around." Alex was nodding encouragingly while Gene had rolled his eyes and zoned out when the archers was mentioned. "It was quite a racket, the next thing I know the doors slamming and they're still arguing all the way down the stairs."

"Did you get a look at the man?" Alex looked sideways at Gene and saw that her superior was paying very little attention and was instead studying the old lady's photos.

"Yes dear, when I heard the door slam I peeked out of the net curtains and saw them walking away, young Samantha didn't look like she wanted to be with him at all."

"Could you describe the man?"

"Well it's difficult to say what he looked like because his hood was up, but he was very tall and quite thin. I would guess that he was probably in his late twenties."

"Did she have a boyfriend?" Gene interrupted from somewhere near the mantelpiece, his voice muffled by a mouthful of biscuits. Alex grimaced at his poor manners.

"No, she was always very quiet that's why I was so surprised to her them today."

"Thank you Mrs Perkins you've been very helpful." Alex stood to leave.

"Not at all my dear, if there is anything else I can do let me know. Just find that poor girl."

"We'll do our best love." Gene squeezed the old lady's hand as the two detectives left the flat and headed for the quattro.

oO0Oo

Beth hurried off stage as soon as the curtain fell and raced straight to William's office. "Any news?" she gestured towards the radio.

"Not really, sorry. Most of the time I don't really know what they're talking about, they said there is a witness though. That's good right?"

"Yeah, that's good. Well it's a start anyway." She turned to go back to her dressing room to change but he stopped her with a hug.

"You were amazing tonight."

Beth smiled softly "Thanks, I just feel so helpless I wish I could do something to find her."

"You're doing everything you..." Will was interrupted by Gene Hunt's voice coming from the radio on his desk.

"Hunt to DI Price come in please... Elizabeth are you there?"

"Yes Guv, any news?" There was silence for a moment before Gene spoke again sounding exasperated.

"We haven't found her if that's what your asking, have you heard anything from any of the other dancers? Anyone know anything or seen anything?"

"No Guv, she left here about half two and no-one has seen her since. Sam was really quiet though she kept herself to herself mostly, no close friends in the company, no boyfriend."

"Yeah that's what the neighbour is saying too, has she got any personal items at the theatre?"

Beth looked blank but Will was nodding, "She kept some things in her dressing room."

"Search there for... anything, any where she might be or anyone she might be with. All we know is we're looking for a tall man probably late twenties."

oO0Oo

"What're you thinking Bolls?" Alex just shrugged, they'd driven back to CID in relative silence, she hadn't even spoke while he radioed Beth and Gene was sure something was going on in her mind. "What nothing at all? No psycho-babble?"

"Sorry nothing, this is hopeless. We have nothing to go on, no chance of finding that girl alive..." Alex turned away, the thought of a second young dancer losing her life because they couldn't find her fast enough was upsetting and she didn't want Gene to see her cry.

"Bolls..." She blinked back the tears fast but it wasn't working, she refused to look weak in front of Gene. He took her hand in his. "We'll find her, there'll be something, he'll slip up and we'll get him. We always do." Alex nodded it still seemed hopeless to her, but Gene's thumb brushed across her knuckles reassuring her.

"Guv," Beth's disembodied voice sounded from the radio making them both jump "I think I've got something."

**oO0Oo**

**oooooo cliff hanger! I don't know what time the Archers was on at in 1983 it just seems the sort of thing dear old Mrs Perkins would listen to.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Guv," Beth's disembodied voice sounded from the radio making them both jump "I think I've got something."

oO0Oo

Beth had found a note in Samantha's dressing room, it read:

'You wont make that mistake again...'

The note was hand written and Beth could only assume from the attacker, but as Helen had received notes as well it probably was. There were no clues in the hand writing, it was written in block capitals to give nothing away. She wasn't entirely sure it was helpful but you had to start somewhere, Beth searched further through Samantha's possessions thinking there must be more notes which may explain what this one meant but she found no more. Eventually giving up, Beth went to meet Gene and Alex by the stage door. Will and the rest of the company had already left leaving only Beth and the cleaners, she shivered the theatre was quite creepy when it was dark and empty. She thought of the tales of the opera ghost and looked around her trying to shake off the feeling that someone was watching her before laughing at herself and pushing open the heavy door screaming when she realised what it had concealed.

There was a body in the alleyway, Samantha's body to be precise. Beth fumbled for her radio and relayed the news to whoever was listening, she leant back against the wall unsure her legs could keep holding her and slid down to floor letting the radio fall from her hand and clatter onto the concrete. Tears fell freely from here eyes and tumbled down her face. She should be stronger than this, able to deal with this sort of thing. But it was different when it was someone she knew, someone she'd seen alive only a few hours before.

At that moment a car flew around the corner and screeched to a halt it's headlights lighting up the terrible scene before them. The body stripped as Helen had been and dumped in the centre or the alley with the DI crumpled by the door, crying silently. Gene got out of the car and stood for a moment before making his way slowly towards the body radioing for forensics as he went whilst Alex instead went to Beth putting an arm around her and trying to console her. She spoke in a soft voice trying to disguise how much she was affected. "Did you see anything?"

Beth shook her head, "No, I just came out and here she was." Alex nodded and retrieved the radio from it's spot on the floor then gently pulled Beth to her feet and put her in the car.

"Take her home Bolly, I'll wait for forensics to get here." Alex had walked back to where Gene was standing and had been more than a little surprised when he passed her the keys to the quattro. "She doesn't need to be here," He gave her a hard look "But if there is even one little scratch on that car..." Alex nodded she knew how much he must trust her to be allowed to drive his car, she could still remember him shouting at her the last time she 'borrowed' it. They exchanged a look but no more words before Alex got in the car and drove away leaving Gene stood alone in the alleyway with a dead body.

oO0Oo

"There's something here Guv look." Forensics had just taken the body away, on first look she had been washed just like Helen to remove evidence and even her nails had been trimmed so any skin caught there in the earlier fight would be gone, but now a member of the team was calling Gene over to where she had lain. There was a white chalk outline marking the spot, the faded chalk showing where Helen had been left was just to the left but right underneath where Samantha's body had been was a note. It was just like the note Beth had found but read:

'She was wrong so now she's gone.'

Gene sighed and rubbed his hand over his weary face motioning for someone to put the note in an evidence bag. So much had happened in such a short space of time, not that long ago he'd been on a sort of date with Bolly and now another girl was dead but they were no closer to catching the killer. He had no idea what the notes meant, well obviously she'd done something the killer wasn't happy with but that didn't really narrow it down.

oO0Oo

Alex had never driven so carefully as she did then, gently pulling the quattro to a stop outside Luigi's in a total contradiction to the way Gene drove it. Opening the door she was greeted with silence, CID were all working leaving Luigi with no patrons this evening. He had in fact closed early for the first time since Gene and the boys moved down from Manchester. Alex went to open the passenger door for Beth but was surprised to see she was already out of the car.

"I'm okay, just shaken."

"I know, me too. C'mon."

The two women made their way to the flat and sat on the sofa talking very little and drinking cups of tea.

"There's nothing you could have done, you know that right?" Beth shook her head, I could have... talked to her, maybe she would have told me what was going on.

"She didn't talk to anyone, she wouldn't have told you. This isn't your fault, and we are going to catch him." Beth nodded and sipped her tea "There is nothing you could have done to save her." Alex hoped her words were getting through, Beth's face revealed very little but she seemed to relax a bit more. Alex though back to when she was new at this, her first murder scene had shook her much more and she hadn't known the victim.

oO0Oo

The next morning found both women sat at their desks in CID waiting for Gene. The Royal Ballet had been forced to close for the day since the theatre was a crime scene. Alex and Beth got up as soon as he entered the room and followed him to his office shutting the door behind them.

"Did you find anything more?" Gene passed Beth a photocopy of the note found with the body, she read it quickly and passed it to Alex who studied it as though expecting to see more than just words on the paper.

"Forensics...?"

"Nothing," Gene exhaled loudly "Washed just like before, no dabs, nothing at the scene, nothing at the flat. We have nothing."

"Well, at least we have a motive now." Gene and Alex both looked at Beth quizzically

"No DI Price, we don't all we know is that she did something the killer didn't like." Gene had spoken as though explaining to a two year old.

"No, she made a mistake." Beth pointed to the copy of the first note lying on the desk but only got blank looks from the other two detectives. "Like a dancing mistake, she missed a step or something, did something wrong..." Beth trailed off they clearly didn't think that was the motive.

"Maybe, I think we should keep looking there may be more to this. Are you sure there's nothing at the flat?"

"No Bolly, nothing" Alex looked dejected.

"I think she must have known her killer." Beth had stood up as soon as she'd spoken and gone to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Alex and Gene had followed her curiously.

"Why do you think that?" Beth span round holding the kettle, she didn't hear them enter the kitchen and was a little surprised to find them both stood behind her.

"Tea?" They nodded and she filled up the kettle to make the tea as she spoke. "If a strange man broke into your flat you'd scream and run away or fight back, you'd at least call the police. I definitely wouldn't go somewhere willingly with him."

Alex was nodding, she could see what Beth was getting at but Gene shook his head. "Mrs Perkins said Samantha didn't look like she wanted to go with him." The kettle boiled and Beth went about making three cups of tea.

"Mrs Perkins didn't say she'd been restrained though, I don't think that something she would have forgotten to mention."

"Maybe he had a gun to her back or something I don't know Bolly."

"No, I think Lizzie's right on this." Beth smiled smugly and handed Gene his tea which he then spooned 5 sugars into. "I think she knew her killer, were there any signs of restraint on the body?"

"I don't know, there was a lot of bruising it's difficult to say."

Alex nodded, they both knew he was dodging the question. "I guess we'll wait for the pathology report then, Helen hadn't been restrained either had she?"

"I don't think so, do you remember Guv?"

"Wait," Gene felt outnumbered. "Are you two suggesting that both Helen and Samantha knew the killer?"

They answered together "Yes"

"So that would mean it's got to be someone connected to the ballet then." They nodded, "Bring them in then we'd better start the questioning." Gene walked back to his office with the girls following behind wittering about how that was a bad idea.

"You want to pull in the entire company for questioning?"

"No Bolly, just the men. We've already established that no-one saw anything or knew anything so there's no point dragging in a load of ballerinas is there?"

His question was a rhetorical one but Ray answered anyway "I dunno Guv I can think of a few good reasons." He was eyeing up Beth as he spoke, both Beth and Alex looked disgusted.

"Right, pull them in." They moved off to do as asked "DI Price," She stopped at looked at him. "My office, and stay there. Now would not be a good time to blow your cover."

"Yes Guv"

**oO0Oo**

**Well I'll be honest I don't like this chapter much but I'm getting a little excited with all the action going on which is making me write quicker, and this was needed they had to figure a few things out. I'm sure there will be more soon and don't worry Galex fans I haven't forgotten you.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm so sorry about the gap; I wrote the first part of this about a month ago then started working 70 hour weeks and all down time was eating or sleeping. Anyway that jobs over until next Christmas and I got me a new keyboard so what better to do than write.**

Beth squinted through the blinds at the windows of Gene's office to try and workout what was going on in the main squad room; she could see her CID colleagues questioning her ballet colleagues. It was kind of surreal; she looked around the room noting those who didn't meet the description of the man Samantha was last seen with. That didn't exclude many; the majority of these men were suspects all desperately trying to prove where they were when Samantha and Helen went missing. Alex opened the door a crack and slid into the office handing Beth a cup of tea and joining her at the window. "How is it going?" Beth tore her eyes from the proceedings in the outer room to look at Alex.

"Slowly, what with checking every alibi it is taking a while but we're getting there."

Beth nodded "Do we have any suspects yet?"

"Not really no, most have decent alibi's there are a couple looking a bit iffy for you to check out." She passed Beth a piece of paper with two names written on it, Beth nodded and put the paper down on the desk before returning to stand at the window with Alex and sipping her tea.

"It's neither of them you know..." She knew both men quite well and was pretty sure they didn't do it.

Alex sighed "I know, but it's a formality we have to rule them out. And we have to have more evidence than 'I didn't think they were lying.'"

They were distracted by Ray bursting into the room, "Ma'am," They both narrowed their eyes at him making him feel very small. "Err DI Price, I need you to confirm and alibi one of the poufs reckons he was with you."

Alex started to lecture Ray about tolerance and how most of the male dancers were not gay while Beth glanced out of the still open door at Ray's desk where she spotted Will looking distraught. "Yes he was with me."

"The whole time?"

"Yes," Beth nodded "We we're in his office."

"Oh yeah..?" Ray was about to question her further but a glare from Alex stopped him and left the office to tell William he was free to go.

"Lizzie?" William had entered the office.

"I'll uh leave you to it, got lots to do." Alex felt the air in the room become tense so made her excuses and left, she bumped into Gene outside the office door and realised she had to stop him going in and interrupting what was clearly a 'moment'

"Bolly, will you get out of my way."

"No," Gene frowned "Uh I need your help with something Guv."

Gene looked a little smug "What is it Bolls? Need me to show you how to really interrogate a suspect?"

"No, uh..." She glanced at her watch, 12:30 perfect. "Would you like to go for lunch with me?"

Gene looked surprised but agreed "Let me just get my car keys." he moved towards his office and was again stopped by Alex placing herself between him and the door.

"I've still got them," she dug in her pocket and fished out the keys to the quattro which she placed in Gene's outstretched hand, he eyed her suspiciously "it's in perfect condition I promise."

"Bloody better be, c'mon then Luigi's?" He turned and walked out of the room with Alex following behind; she grabbed her coat and bag from her desk and hurried to catch him up as he left the building.

oO0Oo

Meanwhile, inside the office:

"I'm sorry..."

"What for?"

"I wasn't there; I should have been there for you."

"It doesn't matter; you must have only just left anyway..." A thought suddenly struck Beth "You must have left right before she uh... you know." Will nodded he knew what she was getting at "Did you see anything suspicious or unusual?"

"No, nothing. Sorry."

"Ah well," Beth looked down "it was worth a go. It just feels like we are getting no-where and we have nothing, I just want to catch this bastard before he hurts anyone else."

"I know me too." William stepped forwards and took Beth into his arms offering her all the comfort he could give. She accepted gladly snuggling into him as the interviews continued in the outer room.

Not far away an incredibly similar conversation was taking place…

"I just want to catch this bastard before he hurts anyone else Bolly."

They were sat at 'their' table in Luigi's each with a plate of pasta sharing a bottle of red wine and discussing the case.

"I know Guv, it feels like every time we get something it turns out to be nothing."

"I thought we had some suspects?"

Alex drank deeply from her wine glass and shook her head, "Well not really we do have a couple of watery alibis but it wasn't them, I just know it wasn't and Lizzie agrees."

Gene nodded "So what do you propose we do now?"

"I don't know," Alex looked down into her glass as though expecting to find some suggestions there. "I guess we need to close the company stop anymore dancers getting hurt."

"Well we could, but then we'd never catch the killer and this could all resurface in a few years time."

"What do you suggest then Guv?" Alex pouted and swirled the last of the wine around her glass.

Gene appeared to think for a moment before shaking his head and also looking down. "I don't know yet." He glanced at the clock "But we do need to get back to the station."

As they walked towards Fenchurch East they noticed a crowd around the entrance to the station. "Oh great just what we need some more copper hating protesters." Gene ground out his cigarette with the heel of his boot and stormed towards the station pushing through the crowd with Alex in his wake. They quickly realised that this wasn't a protest and the crowd was actually made up of reporters. Alex and Gene ducked inside the station before any of the reporters realised they were police officers, and were met by a harassed looking Viv.

"Guv, the press are here."

"Yes Viv, I had noticed." Gene continued walking towards CID

"Sorry Guv, they need a statement about the Royal Ballet case."

"No comment."

Alex sped up to catch up with him and placed a hand on his arm, Gene looked down at where her hand touched him then moved his gaze up to her face eventually meeting her eyes, did she even know the power she held over him?

"We should say something, they know about the case." Gene nodded and walked towards the door turning back as he went to open it.

"Are you coming Bolls?" Alex scurried after him out into the mob of cameras and microphones.

oO0Oo

Another day over and still no suspects, the team were sat in Luigi's morosely drinking while Luigi bustled about keeping them supplied with alcohol and trying without success to cheer them up. Eventually he gave up and returned to the bar muttering about the English as he flicked through the channels on television behind the bar.

"Wait Luigi, can you go back one?" Alex had caught a second of what she thought was her on the TV, Luigi dutifully flicked back to the previous channel and they caught the end of the news report. Gene looked up and scowled at the television as his voice came out of it:

"We're doing everything we can but have no suspects at the moment."

"DCI Hunt is the company going to have to close?" The TV Gene turned his attention to the reporter who had shouted the question.

"No, we are working hard to keep the company open."

"Isn't that putting more dancers at risk?" a second reporter shouted from the crowd.

"The safety of the dancers is of the utmost importance, we are putting systems in place to protect the performers. Now, anymore questions or can I get back to catching scum?"

"So there you have it from DCI Hunt of Fenchurch East…"

The reporter carried on talking but Gene wasn't paying attention because at that moment a drink appeared at his elbow, or more precisely Alex joined him at 'their' table and passed him a glass of whisky.

"That took guts Gene, especially after…" She didn't dare mention the police 5 fiasco but Gene knew what she meant.

"It's a good job I've got enough guts to spare then isn't it." Alex nudged him with her shoulder and they both smiled.

"We're going to catch him aren't we?"

"Of course we are Bolls. We're unstoppable, you and me."

"I thought we were unbreakable?"

"Yeah, that an all."

oO0Oo

**So I'm not at all thrilled with this chapter but I'm off for a while now so will be back writing for a bit. Hope you liked it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the delay, I know I had said Tuesday but it just wasn't to be. This chapter is dedicated to EightEminus thanks for reminding me to put this in. **

**oO0Oo**

"Morning Gene" Alex walked into the small kitchenette before the rest of the team were in to make a cup of tea and almost walked straight into Gene who grunted in response, he really wasn't a morning person. Especially not before getting his caffeine fix, and raising his blood sugar level to what must be dangerous heights. Alex smiled to herself and pulled out a second cup and tea bag while waiting for the kettle to boil, Gene slouched against the work surface behind her admiring her rear as she reached up on tip toe to get biscuits from the top shelf.

"So, uh Bolly. I was thinking…"

"Hmmm?" Alex was distracted by the kettle boiling and filled the cups with hot water, then moving around Gene as he stood in the middle of the small space to get milk, tea spoons and sugar. He just watched her go about the tea making as he struggled to get out the words he wanted to say. "You want to be careful, it's dangerous that." Gene looked thoroughly confused "Thinking," Alex clarified for him "Incredibly dangerous, especially without a safety net."

"What are you on about?"

Alex sighed and passed him a cup of ridiculously sweet tea "Never mind, so go-on then what were you thinking about?"

"It doesn't matter now." Gene looked down slightly embarrassed, it amused Alex to see him like this and she wanted to prolong his discomfort as much as possible.

"Yes it does, come on tell me." She sat down at the tiny table and invited him to do the same with a nod of her head; he did for a moment but then quickly jumped up again to maintain the height advantage. Just as he would when interrogating a suspect.

"So, err. I, do you… I mean" Alex smiled encouragingly "Would you like to go out to dinner… tonight… with me?" He paused for a moment and took a breath then continued speaking very quickly "I know you said you did want to but if you don't it's fine I mean you might have plans or be washing your hair or something and…"He was interrupted by Alex standing up and stilling his arms which were gesturing a little too wildly by taking his hands with hers, she met his eyes and he could have melted right there in the kitchen.

"I'd love to" the sounds of CID slowly dragging themselves into the office started to become apparent and Alex placed a quick kiss on Genes cheek before grabbing her cup of tea and heading out to her desk greeting various members of the team on the way. Gene was left standing in the kitchen staring after her. He quickly came to he senses and grabbed his own cup of tea then stomped to his office happier than he had been in a long time, not that he would show it of course he had to keep up his gruff exterior for the team.

"Bolly!" What felt like thirty seconds later but was probably more like ten minutes Gene stuck his head out of the office and summoned Alex to the inner sanctum. She complied immediately ignoring the crude comment Ray made as she walked up the squad room.

"Yes Guv?" Alex perched herself on the edge of the desk.

"I was thinking…"

"Twice in one day? You want to watch that, it could become a habit."

Gene narrowed his eyes at her but carried on. "About Elizabeth"

"Oh?"

"I think we should get her back here, now that we've got a serial killer on our hands I don't think she's safe anymore."

"Gene," Alex placed her hand reassuringly on his arm. "She'll be fine; she's probably our best chance of getting somewhere in this case. So long as she doesn't do anything stupid she should be safe enough, speaking of which we need to go." She slipped off the desk and headed out to the Quattro followed closely by Gene.

oO0Oo

"I'm just saying I don't think it's fair on the others if I dance." Beth and Will were ensconced in his office before rehearsal began.

"But it is fair, Lizzie you're the only one who knows the part. If you don't do it then someone else has to learn it and fast." The conversation was interrupted by the door opening and Wayne McGregor the chief choreographer entering the room.

"William," He nodded at Will "And… I'm sorry I don't believe we've met."

"Elizabeth Price" She curtseyed as she told him her name as was the tradition.

"Ah yes of course, the understudy who danced the little swan last nigh?" Beth nodded "You did an excellent job, are you dancing the part again tonight?" she nodded again "Wonderful, wonderful." He turned towards William "The police are here to speak with us; someone from the box office is bringing them through."

"Okay." He glanced at Beth.

"Miss Price you are needed in studio one if you don't mind." She nodded and curtseyed again before leaving the room and smiling at Alex and Gene as she passed them in the corridor.

The atmosphere in studio one was tense, the whole company was there and everyone was talking about Samantha and Helen, and speculating on what would happen to the company. Suddenly silence fell and all the dancers who were gathered there looked towards the door where Wayne, William, Alex and Gene had just entered.

"People." Wayne clapped his hands for silence which wasn't really necessary "This is DCI Hunt and DI Drake; they're in charge of the case and want to speak to you." He stepped backwards slightly and quietly explained to William that he had work to do then retreated back out of the studio.

Alex stepped forwards and started explaining to the dancers how to keep themselves safe, while Gene stood scowling. "Right, in order to keep yourselves and your colleagues safe you need to make sure no-one is ever alone. If you're walking home or wherever always go in groups or pairs and don't leave anyone behind either here or at home. Don't take any unnecessary risks avoid anywhere dark and empty, if possible take main roads through busy well lit areas. There are now armed police guards on every door and there are also a number of undercover officers working in the theatre. We are going to catch this guy but to do that we need your help, if you see or hear anything no matter how insignificant you think it may be you need to tell us. If someone is acting suspiciously call Fenchurch east police station and ask to speak to me or DCI Hunt." She gestured to Gene who nodded in acknowledgement. "The killer sends his victims notes, if anyone receives a note of any kind from an unknown sender then call us. That all I guess, Gene?" He shook his head, he had nothing to add.

"Well thank you DI Drake, DCI Hunt." Will nodded to each of them in turn as they began to leave. "Right we can't afford to lose anymore time, get to the barre and start warming up." There was a flurry of activity as everyone did as they were asked. William thanked Gene and Alex again assuring them that he would call if he saw anything. He turned back to the class who were now stood in lines at the barres and gestured to the pianist to begin playing.

oO0Oo

"So where do you fancy going tonight then Bolls?" They were in the Quattro headed back to the station.

"I don't mind… surprise me, so long as it's not Luigi's."

"Okay," He glanced at her then looked back at the road before she noticed. "You still after Dover Sole?"

"Mmm, Sole would be nice." They pulled up outside the station and Gene leaned over to her before opening the door.

"Wear something slutty." Alex giggled to herself as she got out of the car and followed him into the station, if they were going to a restaurant that served Dover Sole then 'slutty' would be totally inappropriate.

oO0Oo

Six thirty rolled around and Alex was feeling unusually nervous, more then a first date deserved. Although this wasn't a first date with just any man, it was with Gene Hunt. She hadn't dated in a while, not even in 2008. Most men heard that she had a daughter and ran a mile; it wasn't like she had the time to date anyway what with work. She jumped at the sound of a car horn outside and nervously smoothed her hair, glancing out of the window she saw that it was Gene and hurried down to meet him.

"You look beautiful Bolls."

"Slutty enough for you?" She had chosen a black dress, it wasn't slutty at all. Sexy in a classy way, leaving just enough to the imagination.

Gene shook his head "Not slutty, sexy. You look amazing, always do." Alex smiled and thanked him; compliments obviously didn't come easy to the Gene Genie and he'd suddenly come over all chivalrous. Stubbing out his cigarette he went round to open the car door for her, she looked at him curiously as she got in the car and he shut the door then got in his side. "Mam did tell me how to treat a woman right you know."

"I like this side of you, shame I don't get to see it more often."

Gene laughed, "Don't expect me to start being nice to you at work, gotta keep up appearances." He smiled at her and she noticed how different he looked, it was like the stresses of work just fell away. A few moments later they pulled up outside a posh looking hotel and Gene threw the Quattro keys to the valet muttering a threat if anything happened to his car; Alex meanwhile was in awe looking up at the hotel.

"The Chesterfield? How on earth did you get a table here?"

"The Sous chef owed me a favour..."

"That's French you know," Alex butted in and he just narrowed his eyes at her.

"Anyway best Dover Sole in London, so they say." _And you deserve the best _he wanted to add but he'd already been far too sappy, didn't want anyone thinking he'd gone soft.

oO0Oo

"That was delicious." An hour or two later Alex was dabbing the traces of chocolate torte from her lips and Gene was patting his full stomach both of them feeling relaxed and content their eyes never leaving each others.

"Fancy a stroll?"

Alex looked at him in surprise "You want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, work of dinner a bit."

Alex shook her head in disbelief; this was a man who would drive even if they were just going half a mile. "Tell me what you've done with the real Gene Hunt." He laughed and went off to pay the bill refusing her offer to go halves. Real men paid the bill, at least in 1983 they did.

They left the hotel and walked not as Alex had expected towards the river but instead heading through china town towards Soho. She wanted to reach for Gene's hand but was nervous of rejection so instead she took his elbow as if he were escorting her. Gene wished she'd taken his hand but figured she was more comfortable with this; he was enjoying having her close to him and the jealous looks he was receiving from other men, totally missing the envious looks women were giving Alex. Alex shivered, her thin wrap providing very little protection from the cool evening. Gene noticed and placed his own jacket around her shoulders pulling it closed and smiling at her. "Thanks"

"S'okay." Gene grunted.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Just walking, Bolly."

"Through China Town? Or are we going to Soho?" Alex raised an eyebrow disapprovingly.

"No Bolls, I'm not taking you to Soho. I thought… I thought you might like to see the second half of the ballet." They rounded a corner and Alex suddenly recognised the surroundings, they were in Covent Garden just a street away from the Royal Opera House. Alex surprised him by suddenly throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him, he recovered just in time to pull her in close with his arms around her waist before they broke apart and headed to the theatre where the interval was taking place and Gene thanks to his 'contacts' had managed to secure the same box just for the second half of the ballet. They settled into the red velvet seats just as the curtain began to rise.

Alex sat back and let the beautiful music of Tchaikovsky wash over her as she absorbed the ballet, occasionally glancing at Gene beside her she could have sworn she saw a tear in his eye as Siegfried and Odette plunged to their deaths in the lake killing the magician Von Rothbart and breaking the curse. As the curtain fell and the lights came up his eyes did appear to be shining, not that she'd dare mention it of course. "So, erm" Suddenly she was nervous again, all evening they'd been relaxed with each other and conversation had flowed easily but now it was awkward. "Do you want to come back to mine? For coffee?"

"Can't Bolly," She looked downcast so he took her hands in his and pulled her to him slightly. "I'd love to, but we've got work to do. I'll go and get the car, you meet DI Price." She nodded and tried to leave but Gene didn't let go of her hands, pulling her back for one sweet kiss before they went off to do their respective jobs.

oO0Oo

**I hope you enjoyed, not a huge amount of plot there but I promise we are heading somewhere. There will be more soon, if you liked please review. And if not please tell me what was wrong.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow it's been forever, between work and family stuffs I've not found time to write then forgot I was writing until I got a review which prompted me to get out my keyboard once more. So MadameFruitCake, thanks for getting me writing again this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**I've just finished re-reading the whole thing so hers a recap: **

**Ray got suspended and then demoted to DC and was replaced by a new female DI – DI Elizabeth Price who is Alex's cousin (But does not know) Keats took her hostage and tried to get Gene to shoot her but failed and was arrested. Two ballerinas were murdered and DI Price is undercover as a ballerina with Shaz and Chris working as theatre staff, Alex an Gene are growing closer by the day and when we left them they were on a date..**

**oO0Oo**

Beth gathered her things and made to leave the theatre but was stopped on her way out by Will who pulled her into his office. "What is it? What's wrong?" She searched his face worriedly but he said nothing instead leaning in closer to her and kissing her tentatively on the lips then pulling away quickly.

"I'm sorry, I've been wanting to do that since the day you walked onto my stage. Old habits you know..." She stopped him talking by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for another more passionate kiss.

oO0Oo

Outside the theatre Alex was starting to get a little anxious, it was ten minutes after she was supposed meet Beth but she hadn't yet appeared. She was toying with the idea of going in to find her when the door swung open and Beth appeared looking a little dishevelled.

"Ooooo someone's all dressed up" Beth met Alex outside the stage door as usual and instantly noted her state of dress. "Been somewhere nice?"

"Mmmmm, just here... surveillance... And stop trying to make me forget how late you are, I was worried."

"Sorry Mum, wont happen again" Beth looked around "So where's the Guv then?"

Alex glared at her "He went to get the car."

"From...?"

"The Chesterfield" Alex pinked slightly

"I knew it," They started to walk towards the road "So what's happening with you two?"

"I don't really know, I guess we're dating... we haven't talked about it." The man in question pulled up beside them at that moment and the girls climbed into the quattro, they spent the ride back to Alex's flat in an awkward silence. Beth was sat in the back of the car smiling at the occasional glances between Alex and Gene, when they stopped outside Luigi's no-body moved.

"Err are we getting out?" Alex and Gene were giving each other significant looks but Gene got out and pulled the seat forward for Beth who grabbed the flat keys from Alex on the way. "See you in a minute" She called as she ran up the stairs... to spy on them out of the window.

"Thanks for tonight... I had fun" Alex climbed out of the car and moved to join Gene on the pavement leaning on the closed drivers door.

"Arse off the quattro Bolly." His voice was gentle and so was his hand as he pulled her off the car and into his embrace claiming her lips with his own.

Upstairs Beth leant her forehead against the window and smiled at the sight below her then ducked out of sight as they pulled apart.

"Bolls, your light hasn't come on. How long does it take to climb the stairs?"

Alex glanced up at her flat and spotted Beth ducking out of sight, "She's there, she must have gone straight to bed. Are you coming up?"

Gene shook his head, "Not tonight Bolls, upstairs outside only on a first date."

Alex frowned "But it's our third date, and I don't remember you being so virtuous on the first date."

"Okay second, The last one wasn't a date it was surveillance doesn't count. I was being virtuous all I suggested was we watch a video it was your filthy mind that thought we'd get up to other things, and." he kissed her again "Your sofa wasn't occupied"

Alex sighed and glanced up at the window where Beth had been spying again "I know it's just to dangerous for her to be alone right now, between Keats and the ballerina murders I wouldn't risk it"

"Okay so we'll get a babysitter, Ray can sit with her and you can come to mine."

Alex punched him on the shoulder lightly "Gene, we can't do that besides then everyone will know."

He rubbed his shoulder absent mindedly, "So what if they do? They've been thinking it for months anyway now it's just true."

"Well partly true, we're not shagging."

"Yet..."

Alex smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Gene nodded: "Yeah," He kissed her again then watched her walk towards the door before stopping her. "Bolls" She turned back "Don't expect me to be nice to you at work, gotta stay professional." Alex smiled before turning and running up the stairs to her flat knowing that Gene would wait to see her at the window before driving off, sure enough after batting away Beth for long enough to wave goodbye he got in the quattro and drove off muttering 'soft bastard' to himself.

oO0Oo

**Just a short one for now, I think it'll take me a while to get back into the swing of things. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
